Raising Wolf
by EgyptianShadowWolf
Summary: Yami is dumped in a forest when he is young and is adopted by a wolf pack. What will happen though, when he's older and has to go to the city? Alone. YYxY Pairings
1. Prologue

Raising Wolf

Prologue

A large wolf pack ran through its territory, hunting down the prey that they were after. A young Alpha male, known as Karu, led the pack at full stride. The pack chased their prey right to the border of their territory and stopped inches away from the edge. The pack looked on as their prey fled into another pack of wolves' territory, leaving them either howling in frustration, or growling in annoyance.

The pack hadn't eaten for days. Karu's pack slowly made its way back to the den at the heart of their territory, where Karu's mate, Nevada, was keeping guard of their latest litter of cubs. Karu this time took up the rear, making sure all pack members were present.

Karu, by chance, glanced to his right, and noticed two silhouettes slowly making their way through the forest. Karu stopped and watched these two moving shadows closely, growling slightly. He watched as they paused at a group of bushes, and then continued to move swiftly in the darkened forest.

Karu waited until a few minutes after they had gone before investigating. He had been brought up to be cautious.

He ran toward the group of bushes that the shadows had previously stopped at. He was picking up strong and new scents. To be honest, he didn't like these new smells.

He was near the bushes when they rustled slightly, making him jump. Karu instantly went into defence and growled, warning anything dangerous to keep back. The bushes rustled again and there came a strange cry. It sounded much like a human cry, only more shrill.

Karu approached the bush cautiously, before looking the other side of the bush. There, on the other side wrapped in a white blanket, was a human baby! Karu was more surprised than anything. Karu looked around as if to see who it belong to, before stepping nearer toward it.

The baby quietened down as Karu approached. Karu observed the baby's features. Karu had to be honest. This was about the weirdest human baby he had ever seen.

It had big amethyst eyes, black and red spiky hair, with blond spiky bangs and extra blond bangs aligned with his spiked hair. Karu took pity on him. It was then that the pack's Beta, Sync, came running up, followed by Nevada.

'_Alpha Karu, you should really come back to the den no-'_ Sync began, but was cut off when he glanced at the baby.

'_It was left here. I'm assuming that whoever left it here, they're not coming back'_ Karu growled to Sync and Nevada.

Sync glanced again at the baby.

'_We should eat it. No one has had food for a long_ _time' _Sync suggested. He got a load of growls as his reply.

Sync was about to protest and remembered his rank and knowing he had no right to argue back, he relented. Nevada approached the baby.

'_We'll keep him. Raise him as our own'_ she growled softly. Karu was a little unsure.

The baby laughed as Nevada nuzzled him under the chin.

Karu smiled proudly.

'_So, what are you going to name him, seeing as he's one of us now?'_ Karu inquired. Nevada thought for a moment.

'_Yami. Because we found him in the dead of night'_

Yami cooed and laughed once more, waving his hands at Nevada.

'_That's right. We'll take care of you. We'll look after you, my little Yami...'_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

18 years had passed since Yami had been adopted. By now, Karu and Nevada had grown older, in their last years, but had enjoyed teaching Yami the ways of the wolf.

Yami had learnt every howl, growl and bark of every single pack member. He even knew all of their personality's and knew what ticked them off. He also knew the whole of Karu and Nevada's territory.

Yami's rank was Beta, along with the other wolves that he had grown up with and where like his brothers and sisters to him.

First, there was Zolton, the most dominant out of the four Betas. He was incredibly impatient and a strong fighter. He was jet black in colour, taking after his mother, with bright blue eyes.

Next there was Astennu. He was the joker of the bunch and played tricks on most of the pack. He was incredibly clever however, using skill instead of power in battle.

Then there was Destiny. She was quite shy and wasn't a very good fighter, but she was an incredibly good runner. Both she and Astennu were grey, just like their father, both with amber eyes.

Back when they were cubs, Zolton, Astennu and Destiny would play fight with each other while Yami sat out and watched. He found that he didn't have claws or fangs and didn't have nice thick fur to keep him warm in the winter. He had always known he was different. But he couldn't understand why.

Once every few days, when the moon was high in the sky, the pack would gather at the heart of the territory and howl toward the moon. Yami loved these times. He got a sense of pride run through each wolf and through him. The higher ranking you were, the louder you could howl.

Yami, of course, didn't howl, because he couldn't. He just sat by and watched.

As Yami had got older, he got used to the fact that he was different. Yami had no idea how, but as he grew the wolves would manage to get new clothes for him. It occurred to Yami later on that they managed to get them from the city that neighboured their territory.

However, on this day, Yami was walking through his father's territory, just looking about. There seemed to be a foot path through the forest, one that human's obviously took. Whenever humans made an appearance in the forest, Yami was told to hide. Karu didn't want Yami to be seen.

The path twisted some way up, which was accompanied by a small stream. It was here that Yami suddenly spotted Karu, talking with the neighbouring wolf pack alpha, Alpha Storm. Both wolves hadn't yet noticed that Yami was stood there.

Yami hid behind a nearby tree and peered round every so often. He tried listening to their conversation. It wasn't often that Karu talked to wolves from outside the pack, but when he did, it was important.

Yami picked up a few words from Alpha Storm like _'The city'_, _'no choice'_ and _'better for him'_. Karu growled his words angrily in reply. Karu obviously didn't like what he was hearing. He then said something about _'not ready'_, and _'give him time'_.

Yami gave up trying to listen and waited a few moments before making himself visible to the two wolves.

They both glanced at Yami and instantly stopped talking. Alpha Storm nodded his head at Yami and Karu as a farewell and fled back to his own territory.

Yami sat down next to Karu. Yami knew something was up.

'_Yami...'_ Karu began. Yami looked at him.

'_There is something you need to understand. It's something extremely important...'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Right O.K then, here's chapter 2. Soz about no author notes on the last two chapters, I was in a rush :) I just wanna thank everybody that reviewed on my last two chapters, it means a lot! It sucks as I can't get onto fan fiction often enough, so I thank incredibly for putting up with me going on about my stories on fan fiction! Also, to Hikari Kame, my previous name was MysticGreyWolf. O.K, so enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!!!!!!**

* * *

Yami listened carefully as Karu told him the bitter truth.

'_Yami, you knew quite a while ago that you were not the same as us. I think we've been avoiding the truth for far too long now'_

Yami knew where this was going. His eyes prickled hot and slowly filled with tears. He didn't want to go. Not yet. This pack was in his blood. He could feel it. He didn't want to go elsewhere, away from his family, the very wolves that had saved him.

Karu looked away from Yami's face, his old amber eyes moving across the forest area.

'_Yami, you know this never gets easier...'_ Karu growled softly. Yami looked to the floor.

This was it.

He was going to have to leave, just like every year, young male wolves would leave the pack to search for a mate and start a pack or join another.

Now it was his turn.

Yami brushed away some tears that sprung out of his eyes. He found it quite hard to concentrate. Not now, not now, not now...

Karu looked back at Yami. He somehow knew what was running through Yami's mind.

'_But your case is different'_

Yami's heart stopped. Maybe he still had a chance to stay...

'_Yami, you are human. Not from wolf kind. You are supposed to be an enemy of the wolf. That's why we hid you from other humans. You shouldn't be seen with us. But we cannot leave you to fend for yourself in the forest. You must leave the forest and go to the city that neighbours our home.'_ Karu growled to Yami.

"But, the people there, they..." Yami trailed off, seeing the look in Karu's eyes. Yami knew better than to argue. Karu may have been a father to Yami, but Karu was still the Alpha and Yami had to respect that.

'_You cannot stay with us forever. But you already knew that'_ Karu finally said, ending the conversation. Yami closed his eyes.

"I know" he said, before getting up and walking back along the trail that he had followed previously.

Karu watched Yami leave and then looked back over the forest. A sudden noise made Karu slowly turn his head to just ahead of him.

He watched the bushes until Alpha Storm made himself present.

'_Did you tell him?'_ he asked Karu.

'_No'_ Karu simply replied.

'_I don't think he should know. It'd put him in danger as he'd try to help. He's leaving first thing tomorrow. He shouldn't come back'_

Alpha Storm growled slightly.

'_You don't know that...'_ Alpha Storm quizzed. Karu stood up and growled loudly to this.

'_He won't. Leave it at that.'_ Karu turned to leave when Alpha Storm interrupted.

'_One last thing Alpha Karu...'_

'_What?'_

'_The sooner he leaves, the better...'_

* * *

**O.o What were Storm and Karu talking about???????? Find out soon! Don't forget to review!!!!!!**

**EgyptianShadowWolf xXx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Right, so here's chapter 3 of Raising Wolf. Soz for not updating for a while, I had a problem with getting online. :) I'm here now though!!!! Right, Yami has just been told he has to move to the city. How will he cope???? Well, read on! Right, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything like that, only the plot, storyline and any OC's that pop up (that would be Alpha Karu, Alpha Nevada, Alpha Storm, Zolton, Astennu, Destiny and any other pack members etc) Enjoy and don't forget to review!!! Luv you all!!!!**

**EgyptianShadowWolf xXx**

Yami stood at the very edge of the forest, looking up at the city in front of him. Yami had been worried, if not scared, of going to the city. Last night, he had watched Astennu and Destiny taking their daily Beta roles, while Zolton watched on, making sure all was fine.

Nevada had comforted him last night, telling him he would be fine. Now, here he was, standing just in front of his new home. He couldn't believe that just a couple of days ago, he was happy with his family pack, now, he had to leave.

Yami stared blankly at the city scene in front of him. Suddenly, a bold growl made him jump.

'You'll do fine'

Yami turned to see Zolton standing a little further up, underneath the shadow of some trees. Yami smiled. It was like Zolton to watch out for him. Astennu and Destiny did care about Yami, only Zolton was a bit protective over Yami.

Yami guessed that when Karu and Nevada died, or stopped being Alpha for whatever reason, Zolton would take their place as Alpha.

"I wish I had as much confidence as you Zolton, because I'm not so sure what I'm doing" Yami said, still looking at Zolton.

Zolton looked at the city as a gentle breeze swept across him, making his fur wave gently. He then looked back at Yami.

'Like I said, you'll do fine' and with that, Zolton turned and ran, his black fur making it seem as though Zolton was fading into the shade of the trees.

After a few moments, Yami sucked up enough courage and walked straight out of the forest, toward the city that loomed in front of him.

Once in the city, he gasped at what he saw. Hundreds, if not, thousands of people, just like him were walking the streets. Yami couldn't have felt further from home. Instead of trees, there were tall grey buildings, instead of a soft forest floor; there was a cold hard pavement.

"How can humans live like this?" he murmured to himself, looking around him. He smelt different scents, such as cooking meat, petrol from the cars and different smells coming from the people around him, some pleasant, some not.

He was unsure of what to do, where to go. He looked straight down the large main street that everyone was walking up/down.

Yami saw an ally road and, being raised by a wolf pack, made him incredibly curious as to what was down it. Yami walked down the small pathway until he came to a dead end. At the end however, was a man in a brown overcoat, sleeping next to a load of rubbish bins.

Yami must have made a lot of noise, because the man, who was previously sleeping, woke up and started shouting at Yami.

"CLEAR OFF YOU LOUSLY KID! THIS IS WHERE I SLEEP, FIND YOUR OWN SPOT!" the man shouted whilst chasing Yami out of the ally way. Yami ran right out into the street, before stopping for breath and looking back at the man. He had stopped shouting and was turning back into the ally way.

It then occurred to Yami that someone was laughing at him. He looked around him before his eyes rested upon a young boy, that looked sort of like Yami, only without the extra spikes in his hair and a bit shorter than he. This surprised Yami in a way that no one would ever know.

The small boy walked over to Yami, still laughing slightly. He put a hand on Yami's arm.

"That's old Ben. He's a little crazy but as long as you stay out of his ally way, you're fine" the boy said, grinning. Yami couldn't really believe this. Here he was, this young boy, talking to Yami as if he'd known him all his life!

Yami grunted slightly and moved so the boys hand was off his arm. The boy stopped grinning.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just really funny when new people go down there, when they have no idea. My name's Yugi." Yugi said with another smile on his face.

Yami nodded, but didn't smile back. He was brought up to be suspicious of every one.

"Are you O.K? You seem rather lost" Yugi asked, looking at Yami's expression. Yami looked around him.

"Eeeeeeerrr... Yeah, I guess I am lost" Yami replied quite down heartedly. Yugi nodded understandably.

"Well, I know this hotel that you can stay in until you get sorted. It's right near where I live. Come on, I'll show you" Yugi said walking in the opposite direction. Yami had really no choice but to follow. He was going to have to trust Yugi.

A while later and Yugi had managed to book Yami a room for a week, and after that, Yami would have to start paying for his own room. Yami didn't know how he was going to do it. He had been raised by wolves, he couldn't get a job. It was something that Yami decided he would worry about later.

Yugi was just about to say his farewells when Yami stopped him.

"I just wanted to say thanks. For helping me. I come from a background where we allow no one else's help. We depend on ourselves and each other, but that's it" Yami said.

"Wow, so where _do_ you come from?" Yugi asked. Yami sighed and closed his eyes.

"I wish I could tell you. Let's just say that where I'm from, it couldn't be more different than this place"

Yugi sensed that he was to leave the subject right away, no matter how many questions he had.

"Well, I'll see you around then?" Yugi said, beginning to make his way out of the hotel. Yami nodded.

He certainly hopped so. He liked Yugi. A lot...

**So how was that? Soz it's a bit long, but you have to kind of get the jist of what's going on. Well, I can guarantee you, something interesting will happen in the next chapter, so stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again peeps, time for chapter 4. Thanks for all the comments that you've all been putting up, it's really helping and also, thanks to everyone who is putting Raising Wolf on their fave stories. The first bit will all make sense later on. I've had a couple of people ask me what Karu and Storm were talking about in Chapter 2, don't worry, all will make sense sooner or later. For those of you who love Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron, (like me!) there is a tribute quote in here that I'm hoping you will recognise. I know this chapter maybe long, but it's interesting at least. Well, enjoy chapter 4. Hope you like it!!! Don't forget to review!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else for that matter (where would we be if I did?!) only the plot, storyline and the wolf pack in this story. Oh and also Crazy Ben!**

**EgyptianShadowWolf xXx**

Chapter 4

Nevada sat on the highest point of their territory, overlooking the city. A breeze blew across the forest, making the trees sway gently and giving a soft rustling sound.

Nevada often escaped the energy of the pack to come here. It was like her own little place where she could think to herself. Nevada turned slightly at a noise behind her, as if something was coming through the bushes. Out the corner of her eye she saw a grey wolf emerge.

Karu.

Karu walked up the slightly sloped boulder toward Nevada and sat next to her. Both wolves remained in silence.

Nevada then slowly lifted her head and smelt the air. She turned to Karu.

'It's beginning...'

It had been several days since Yami had first come to the city. Yugi had shown Yami all the main points of the city and had shown Yami how people lived their lives here.

Yugi still knew nothing of Yami's past. All Yugi could do was guess, until Yami told him the truth, but Yugi didn't want to pressure Yami, so the subject was never brought up.

Yami at this point in time was laying down on the grass in the local park, just letting time pass him by. He had a lot on his mind. These past few days he had spent with Yugi were some of the best of his life. The more he knew about Yugi and the more time he spent around him, made Yami, well, attracted to Yugi in a way.

Whenever Yugi was not with him, he was always playing in Yami's mind. It was like a dream. But Yami had been taught about relationships before. It was only ever boy and girl pairings. The way most people said it ought to be. It didn't help that he was from a wolf pack, which had female and male pairings to produce cubs.

So Yami kept quiet about his feelings for Yugi. He didn't want to shock or hurt Yugi in any way, as that would devastate Yami.

Then there thoughts about his family pack. He thought about Karu and Nevada, about Zolton, Astennu and Destiny. And the rest of the pack that he adored so much.

He wondered they missed him as much as he missed them.

Yami sighed and sat up, letting his eyes adjust to the evening sun that was nearly setting. Yami glanced around the park and was surprised to see Yugi running toward him. He had a large smile on his face. It made Yami's heart flutter slightly.

"Hey Yami! You doing anything?" Yugi gasped as he approached Yami.

Yami shook his head.

"No. I was just...thinking" Yami said, glancing at where he had been lying.

"About what?"

Yami's cheeks went slightly pink.

"Oh, just stuff..." Yami's voice trailed off.

"Well, anyway. I was wondering if you wanted to, well hang out really" Yugi said, looking around him for inspiration of what to do.

"Yeah, sure" Yami said as they began to walk toward the exit of the park.

Like always, Yami let Yugi do all the talking. Yami was just absorbed in Yugi's voice. So soft, so gentle. Wouldn't hurt anyone. Not even... a wolf.

At the exit of the park, on the left hand side, you could see the forest past a couple of buildings. Yami always looked at the forest as he went past. He couldn't help it. it was a bit like a magnet. _To where he really belonged..._

So, as usual, as they were passing, Yami took a glance at the forest. But something made him stop. To him, the forest usually looked friendly and welcoming. But at this precise moment in time, it looked dark and threatening. Yami had to blink a couple of times. Yugi saw Yami looking to the forest.

"Why does it look so sinister?" Yami asked himself quietly, but Yugi heard him.

"It's because a lot of people say that there are blood thirsty wolves in there"

Yami shot a sudden look at Yugi. Yami's look was cold and scared Yugi a bit.

"Of course, I don't believe it. Wolves are not blood thirsty animals. They don't attack humans unless they have a reason to. There are wolves in there, but not bad ones"

"How do you know?" Yami asked

"How do I know what?"

"How do you know there are wolves in there?"

Yugi paused for a moment.

"I've seen them" Yugi finalised.

Yami's eyes widened.

"How many?" Yami questioned

"Only one. It was two days ago. I was near the forest and I happened to glance over at it and there was a large grey wolf at the border of the forest. It looked quite old and it had these bright amber eyes. It looked at me, took a few steps forward and then it ran back into the forest"

Yami was speechless. It was obvious. It had been Karu trying to check up on him, but had mistaken Yugi for him.

"I don't want them to go..." Yugi said sadly, looking at the floor. It was getting near to dark now.

"What do you mean 'go'? They're not exactly going to pack up and leave just because you've seen one" Yami retorted

Yugi didn't like the sound of Yami's voice.

"Well, loads of people lately have claimed they have been bitten or have seen other people being eaten by these wolves..." Yugi was then interrupted by Yami.

"But they're innocent! No one has proof that any of that is true!" Yami was getting quite stressed and angry, which scared Yugi more.

"Please Yami! I'm only saying what I've heard. I can't prove that they're innocent but I'm not blaming them!" Yugi said, his eyes starting to brim with tears.

Yami saw Yugi getting upset and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just, this is a sensitive subject for me"

Yugi looked at the floor.

"So you were saying?"

But Yugi refused to say anything

"Yugi?"

"If it's a sensitive subject, I won't go on. You won't like what you hear"

Yami looked at Yugi. Yugi looked really worried. Yami could feel himself softening.

"Yugi. I must know..." He said gently, touching the smaller ones shoulders.

Yugi relented.

"The council decided to take action against these 'killer' wolves. So they decided to send expert people to...get rid of them. To kill them off"

Yami's world suddenly shut down. He heard no more of what Yugi said.

His family, his pack would die if he didn't help them. Yami ran as fast as he could in the darkness to his hotel. He could hear Yugi calling him, but he paid no mind to that. Yami raced up to his hotel room and fumbled about in the darkness, gathering bits to help him defend the pack. He was going to try and save them.

He then paused. In the distance, he heard the very loud call of a wolf pack. He recognised the howls only too well. It was of mourning and anger.

Yami's blood ran cold. The 'killing off'...It had begun...


	6. Chapter 5

**O.K peeps, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. What will Yami do? Can he save his pack? Will Yugi help him? Will I ever have my sanity back? O.K, that last one is a definite no. Lol. Thanks for all your comments. Check out my new story 'Time of the dragon' where you can be in the story as a dragon rider alongside Yugi and Yami. Go to Chapter 1 of 'Time of the Dragon' for details on that. Right, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**EgyptianShadowWolf xXx**

Yami ran as fast as he could back out of the hotel. It was dark now, and Yami couldn't see much, but he knew his way to the forest off by heart.

Yami toward the forest that was now looming above him, its unwelcoming feel stronger than ever, and ran across the border of Karu's territory.

Everywhere, was darkness, but Yami could only just make out the outlines of a few wolves that were running for safety.

Yami was so busy running that, he didn't quite look where he was going and ran right into a black silhouette that blocked his path. Yami fell backwards on the floor, clutching his head. He opened his eyes. He had knocked down whatever was in front of him, but it had quickly got up and turned to Yami.

Before Yami had time to do or say anything, the thing he had knocked down aimed a rather long stick at Yami's forehead. Yami then realised that this black silhouette was really one of the poachers that Yugi was telling him about and what he was carrying was a rifle.

That was aimed straight at Yami.

A deep laugh came from the human. But before anything else could happen, a deep and menacing growl came from somewhere above their heads.

Both Yami and the poacher looked up to see a large, old grey wolf standing on the ledge above their heads.

Karu.

Karu jumped landed on the poacher. The poacher gave a scream of agony as Karu bit deep into his throat, before falling to the floor, dead.

Karu stood up, looked from the poacher to Yami and then growled. He turned and then ran away into the darkened trees.

Suddenly, Yami's legs seemed to spring to life. He got up and ran after Karu, but obviously, couldn't keep up. It was terrifying. Everywhere, there were gun shots and the shrieks of dying wolves, the shouts of men as wolves attacked them. Yami clutched his head as if he had a terrible head ache. He had to stop this. But how?

Out the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of something moving. He quickly turned to be faced with another poacher. Yami ran in the opposite direction. Every poacher he came across, fear took over and told him to run.

He zig zagged through the forest, trying to find somewhere to hide. He hid behind a large clump of trees, trying to catch his breath. He glimpsed round every so often, trying to see where everyone was.

He turned to his left and saw something that made him jump. Destiny and Astennu. Yami fell to his knees and put his arms round the two wolves.

'_Yami? Wow, we've missed you so badly. Mother hasn't been the same since you left.'_ Destiny growled.

"Really? Yami asked pulling away. Astennu nodded.

'_We've all missed you. For some reason, we don't feel we have the pride of the pack anymore. It's like we're an empty shell'_ Astennu explained.

Yami stood back up, look nervously in the direction of the poachers.

'_We need to get out of here, and fast!'_ Destiny growled loudly, and began half-running in the opposite direction.

Yami and Astennu were about to move when another poacher jumped in front of them, his rifle raised.

All was silent for a moment. Nobody moved. Yami then heard in the faintest growl Astennu talking to him.

'_Yami, get out of here. I've got this'_

Yami refused to move. He couldn't leave Astennu here. What chance did claws and fangs have against a gun?

'_Yami, GO NOW!'_ Astennu growled a bit louder. Still Yami refused to move.

'_NOW!'_ Astennu barked, leaping forward, causing the poacher to jump and shoot, narrowly missing Astennu.

Yami suddenly ran, away from the poacher. Yami looked back one more time to see Astennu standing on a ledge, just like his father was earlier and saw him jump. Destiny then grabbed Yami's sleeve and dragged him away.

Yami never knew what became of Astennu. He didn't know if Astennu had beaten the hunter or been shot, as Yami never saw Astennu again after that moment. Not once.

Yami followed Destiny through more trees and arrived at the alphas den. Other wolves were sheltered here, trying to get away from the death. So many of the pack had already gone. No one could believe it.

Yami looked around. There were wolf bodies everywhere. He recognised many of them. Sync, the Beta, Shaz and Blue, the scouts, Blood and Solo, the Omegas, Grace the Elder and so on. This was too much to bear. Yami ran out of the area with the den and came across another opening. Another poacher was there.

Yami then saw Nevada in the far corner realised that this poacher was closing in on her. Yami stepped forward, away from the shade of the trees, revealing himself in the moon light. The poacher stopped walking and looked toward Yami.

"What are you doing here?" Yami demanded, walking slowly toward the poacher.

"What the council asked me to do, now get out of my way. I have wolves to kill" Yami winced at this. The poacher stepped to the side to go round Yami but Yami also stepped to the side, blocking off the poacher.

"You will not touch one hair on any of the other wolves if I have anything to say about it." Yami said fiercely. The poacher laughed.

"Or what? You gonna rally up some friends to take us down? Ha! I hardly think so!" the poacher sneered pushing past Yami.

Yami then noticed Nevada had come away from her hiding place and was looking straight at Yami. Her eyes lit up.

'_Yami!'_ she growled joyfully as she bounded toward Yami. But the poacher had also seen Nevada. Yami's eyes widened.

"NO! GO BACK!" Yami shouted to Nevada. She wasn't thinking. Her instincts weren't strong enough to hold her back. She was a few metres in front of him now. The poacher aimed his rifle at Nevada. Yami became more desperate.

"NO! GO BACK, GO BACK! STAY AWAY!" he shouted louder. Nevada still wasn't thinking. She was still heading toward him. Then it came.

BANG!

A shriek from Nevada, as the force of the bullet hit her and sent her flying and hitting a tree.

"NO!" Yami cried as she fell to the floor, blood covering her black coat. He stumbled to her, tears stinging his eyes. He reached her and knelt beside her, touching her head gently. Her eyes were partly open, flickering back and forth.

The bullet had hit her on the top part of her neck, dangerously close to her head. The blood soaked Yami's fingers as he stroked her but he didn't care. He took his jacket off and covered her wound with it, trying to stop the bleeding. Other wolves were gathering around, watching their alpha carefully.

'_Yami...'_ Nevada growled faintly. Yami looked up from the floor and into Nevada's eyes.

"Yes?" Yami said quietly, barely able to hear himself. His voice was shaky, his eyes flowing with tears.

'_You came back......You came back to us......'_ Nevada said, gasping for breath. Yami nodded. He couldn't say anything for he knew he would cry.

'_I still........can't believe........that you.......you came home.......' _Nevada said, her sentences getting shorter.

Yami shook his head fiercely.

"No! You can't die! Nevada, you can make this. I know you can, you're strong, and you're the alpha!" Yami said, his voice cracking up and tears rolling down his cheeks and splashing on Nevada's blood stained coat.

'_Dear Yami,......there is only......so much we.......can handle........and I've reached......my limit........never forget.......me Yami......'_ Her voice faded away, her eyes stopped flickering, and after a few seconds, they lost their light. Nevada had died.

Yami clenched his fists into tight balls. No! This couldn't be!

One by one, the wolves around him began to howl, mourning the loss of their alpha.

Yami looked behind him to see Karu standing on higher ground that the rest of them. He looked mournfully at his dead mate. Yami was convinced there were tears in his eyes too. Karu lifted his great head and howled as loud as he could.

Yami turned to his right and saw the poacher who had killed Nevada turn and run into the shadow of the trees. The howls of the mourning wolves filled the air. They had lost one of the most important pack members. Now was time to fight back. Karu gave one last howl into the night sky.

'_This.......Is war!'_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey there people! Did you all have a good Christmas? Good. Did any of you lucky people get a kiss under the mistletoe? (No comment wanted from you ;) No, I was alone this Christmas... *Sob* No, no....don't worry about me...*Sob* ....I'm O.K....Right, onto better things. I know that EgyptianShadowWolf is a bit of a long name, so if EgyptianShadowWolf is a bit long, I like being called Shadow-chan. Mainly 'cause Egyptian-chan doesn't suit and neither does Wolf-chan. At least I've come up with a shortened alternative to my name unlike **_**someone**_**who I know, not naming names (Gaara'sLittleAngel94Xx)! EgyptianShadowWolf is a girl's name for those among you who do not know if I'm a boy or a girl. I am a girl. Case closed. Right, enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review. Love you all! See ya next year!!!!!**

**EgyptianShadowWolf xXx**

Yami stumbled through the forest, not caring if he got scratched by the thorns of the bushes that he passed.

He couldn't believe it. Just a few minutes before, his wolf mother had been alive. Now she was dead.

And it was his fault.

If he hadn't got involved, if he had stayed away, she might of still been alive. He remembered his mothers dying face, the image haunting his mind.

But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. Yami had his mind fixed. He was gonna find the poacher who killed Nevada. And he was gonna make him pay. BIG time.

The poachers had left quite a while ago, satisfied with their work, but some, however, had been killed by the pack.

With every step, he started to shake more. No doubt he was scared.

But then, if someone had just killed your mother and you had to face him and all you had were the clothes on your back to protect you, and he had a gun, wouldn't you be?

Yami stepped into yet another clearing, but was surprised to see Karu perched on the rock that was in the centre of the clearing. The place where the wolves had howled as complete pack many a time.

Yami stayed silent. He was pretty sure that Karu knew he was there. Yami wanted to make sure though, and climbed the rock to sit next to Karu.

They stayed silent for a while, looking through the trees ahead of them.

Yami couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"I-I'm so sorry-" Yami began.

'_Don't be. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault'_ Karu said, still looking straight ahead.

"But it was. If she hadn't of seen me, she wouldn't have run out of her hiding place the way that she did. It _is_ my fault why she's dead" Yami said, looking at the floor.

Karu paused. He seemed to smile in a way that only he could tell.

'_You know, you've always been this way. Stubborn. The day we found you, Nevada tried to make you eat, but you were stubborn even at a few days old. You refused to eat anything. Nevada said she would work on the stubbornness. You made her death bearable Yami. When you left the pack that day, she wouldn't stop looking at the city. She was grieving.'_

Yami listened carefully. Karu had hardly ever talked about the past. Wolves don't talk about the past. Only the future. This was one of the first times that Karu had talked about when Yami was younger.

"Well, it seemed like I had no choice but to go. You said I had to" Yami said gently. This was a mistake. Karu's voice suddenly went hard and cold.

'_Yes. And you still have to.'_

Yami didn't like Karu's tone of voice.

"What do you mean? I came back to help, the pack was in danger!" Yami protested. He didn't want to be sent away again.

There was a sudden rustling noise behind them. Yami and Karu quickly looked round. Yami was expecting a wolf to come out of the bushes, but got the shock of his life.

It was Yugi.

Yugi's eyes were wide with fear and confusion. He walked a large circle around the boulder, Karu's eyes locked onto Yugi's. Yugi was soon stood right in front of them.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" Yami said, still shocked. Yugi seemed to snap back to life.

"Well, the real question is, why are _you_ here?" Yugi challenged.

Yami was stuck for words. Should he tell Yugi the truth? No, best not. It's not like he would believe him anyway.

"I'm here because –well, because I'm from the wildlife association and I'm here to –um-stop the killings" Yami lied. Yami tried to make it convincing, but it didn't work.

Yugi looked to the floor.

"When I first met you, you told me that the place you came from couldn't have been further or couldn't have been nearer or something. Now I understand. You came from...here. You were raised by the wolves. _That's_ why you were new to the city, _that's_ why you cared so much about them. But what I don't know is why you had to lie to me. About where you came from. You could have just told me. It would have explained so much. I thought we were friends." Yugi said, looking up at Yami, tears stinging his eyes.

He couldn't believe that Yami had kept the truth from him. He had always thought that he and Yami were close, always together. He had _loved_ him...

Yami kept his eyes to the floor.

"I didn't think you would understand. No one understands." Yami said quietly.

"If you told people, at least they would _try_ to understand. Maybe I've underestimated you..." and with that, Yugi turned and ran back through the forest.

Yami went to run after him but Karu stopped him.

'_The damage is done. Leave him to cool off and think things through.'_

Yami, who was now off the rock, looked up at Karu.

'_As for you, you have to be careful about who sees you enter the forest. It could be fatal. But now there is no need for you to be in the forest. The fight is over. For now.'_

Yami could feel the presence of other wolves around them. He couldn't see them, but he could sense them and they were all watching him and Karu.

"I can help. I can-"

'_NO! You can't. No one can. This is for fate to decide. Whether this pack will live or die, fighting for our innocence.'_

Karu was staring straight ahead still, above Yami's head, not looking at him once.

'_I'm afraid to say this Yami, but this is for your own good. It will keep you safe and out of harm's way. It's what Nevada would have wanted'_ Karu growled, his voice shaking ever so slightly when he said 'Nevada'.

The wolves around the clearing crept in a fraction closer to hear more clearly. Surely Karu wasn't going to banish his own son?

'_Once you leave this forest, you must never return. Not once'_ Karu suddenly looked at Yami.

'_I'm sorry'_

Yami heard the surprised remarks from the wolves around him.

Yami had nothing to say. With tears stinging his eyes, he weakly turned and walked in the same direction as Yugi had previously run. His world was crumbling down. He could suddenly find no reason to live. He wouldn't have cared if right here, right now, one of the poachers pointed their rifle at his head and pulled the trigger.

As Yami neared the edge of the forest, the sudden grieving howl of Karu and the other wolves filled his ears. He could hear Destiny and Zolton as well. They had lost a mother and two brothers, all in one day.

As Yami crossed the border Yami saw a few huntsmen sitting down outside a pub, polishing their rifles. They were laughing and joking about how there were going to go in one day to have 'round 2'.

Yami scowled.

Karu's wrong, Yami thought. The war isn't over. It's barely begun.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi, soz for not updating the story for what seems like a VERY long time. I've been dealing with school related stuff that I DO NOT want to go into right now. O.K, things are not looking up for Yami, Yugi's not talking to him and he's just been kicked out of his family. Great. In his situation, I would probably just sit down and cry. Lol. Try to keep things on a positive side Yami. Things will look up, I promise.**

**Yami: Says you. You're not in my situation.**

**Me: I know, I was trying to make you feel better...**

**Yami: Oh. Sorry.**

**Me: That's better!**

**Yami: *Rolls eyes***

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**EgyptianShadowWolf xXx**

Yami wondered aimlessly to the spot where he had first met Yugi.

His home had gone. His mother had gone. The person whom he loved...was gone.

It had been a few days since his father had outcast him, and a few days since he had last seen Yugi. Yami couldn't concentrate. His nights had been restless and his days long and empty.

He could only just handle being kicked out of his home. But when Yugi left...

He didn't realize he felt so strongly about Yugi. After Yami had come out the forest, he had tried to find Yugi, but he wasn't at his home. Yami had searched everywhere but couldn't find him.

And a few days later, Yami still hadn't found him. He stared down the alley way that Yami had first gone down the first day he was here (You know, the one with Crazy Ben!). He remembered how Yugi laughed at him and wished he could hear his laughter again, see him smile...

A car horn brought him back to reality. Yami hadn't realized he had been standing in the middle of the road. He stepped on the path and let the car by. He watched the car pass and stared long after it. It was like his mind wasn't functioning properly, and he didn't do things at normal pace. Everything was slow. Much too slow.

Yami began to walk. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking to, he just walked. He was lost in his own thoughts.

Yugi had trusted him, so why hadn't he trusted Yugi enough to tell him, why let him find out this way? Why? Why Why Why Why Why?

The question spun round his head, like an out of control roundabout, it was useless trying to stop it.

His eyes then focused around him. He was an inch away from smacking into a lamppost. He also realized that he was very near the forest, next to the park. The look of the forest, it called to him...

That's when he noticed a slim grey shape on the outskirts of the forest, still under the shade of the trees and higher up, on a bank. He watched as the grey shape turned toward him and freeze. Yami stared back.

The shape seemed to lay down and give a bark. At that instant, he knew it was a wolf. He took the bark into consideration. It was powerful, in terms of rank, it was powerful, but in terms of strength, it wasn't all that strong.

It then occurred to Yami. There were only two grey wolves left in the pack. Karu and his daughter...

Destiny!

He smiled to himself for the first time in ages and ran to greet her. When he approached the forest, he saw Destiny seem to smile, in a way that wolves do of course.

He was about to run across the border, when he stopped. He had been banned. He couldn't enter. He could just see Destiny in the shade. She seemed to have backed away from the edge.

'_I was hoping I could find you'_

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

Destiny looked behind her. It was obvious that Karu had forbidden her to talk to him.

"If you're not aloud to do this, go back. You don't want to lose your place in the pack"

Destiny seemed to snort.

'_Ha! I'm not worried about that! You've always been raised as my brother, and just because you've been banned from the forest, doesn't mean I won't see you.'_

Yami sighed and pulled a desperate face. You couldn't really tell Destiny what to do. She was stubborn.

'_Actually, there is something I wanted to tell you about. Something you should be wary of.'_

"Wary of?" Yami questioned

'_Let me finish. The neighbouring packs to us have been having pack members...disappear. They just vanish, just like that. There are loads of reasons that could be why. Bigger predators seem to be the bigger option. But we would know, we would be able to scent the animal if it was on our lands. Maybe you would be able to find out or something. Being wolves, we can't do much. Only watch our backs. But you can do so much more. You must stay safe however'_

Yami listened carefully. It didn't make sense. But then again, nothing did at the moment.

He watched as Destiny looked around her again and then leapt deeper into the shadows. Then she was gone.

'_Stay safe...'_ her howl suddenly broke the air and was carried in the wind.

Yami walked away slowly. Disappearing wolves? How did that work? Yami's head was now full of questions. He walked slowly toward the hotel in which he stayed. The journey seemed to flash by, even though he was walking slow. Before he knew it, he was at his room door.

He fumbled in his pockets for his keys, brought them out and turned them in the lock. He pressed the handle down. But it refused to budge. That meant that the door was still locked. But he had just turned the key. Does that mean that the door was already unlocked?

Confusion swept over Yami's face as he turned the key again and the door opened. The strange thing was, he remembered locking it this morning. Never the less, he walked in his room and collapsed on his bed. He knew it was pointless going to bed, he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. He sat back up and stared out the window.

His top window was open and a soft cold breeze was blowing through. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a piece of paper shift from the breeze on his dresser. He quickly turned his head, startled at the movement. He hadn't remembered putting anything on the dresser.

He got up and walked to the dresser, taking up the paper in his hands. On the paper was scruffy hand writing, not belonging to anyone he knew. He read the note, and his eyes widened in shock and panic.

Hey, it's me the hunter that shot down that wolf that seemed to mean so much to you. Those wolves you were with, they killed my friends. They were killed by bloodthirsty monsters in that damned forest. I could have protected them, but you wouldn't let me do my job, stalling me, so they were killed. Well no it's your turn. Your friends are gonna die. Starting with the pipsqueak I often see you with. Either that or _you_ die. You come and get your little friend. I'll set him free if you stay. Then you'll pay. You'll wish you were never born. Meet me in the building farthest north from the town. You'll know it. It's a building all on its own, all made of metal. Meet me there at midnight. Or else.

Yami read the letter again and again. He was panicking majorly now. The letter slipped from his hand and he sat back on the bed. He put his head in his hands. They had Yugi. They had him captive. They were going to...kill him.

Yami thought of his innocent face. NO! He wouldn't let that happen. He jumped up and grabbed his jacket. He locked his door and went out the hotel. He started to run to run toward the forest. Ban or no ban, he was going to need some help...


	9. Chapter 8

**OMG, I'm SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a long time. No, this isn't a discontinued story, I just haven't had the time to write it, and when I have, I didn't have my friggin' laptop with me...... Don't worry, I'll continue this story right to the very end. If I don't update for a while, then it means that I haven't had time to write it, not that I've abandoned it. O.K, so I must admit, I did leave you on a critical cliff hanger last time, but you've got to admit, you loved it really.....No? O.K, well, here's chapter 8. Oh, and check out my Deviantart. It'll soon have things relevant to fan fiction, like the front cover of this story. Keep your eyes open......**

**Yami: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN???!!!**

**Me: Well, I.....**

**Yami: NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!! YOU'VE LEFT THESE POOR PEOPLE IN SUSPENSE WONDERING WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME!!!!!! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!**

**Me: Figures...... ¬¬**

**Yami: What?!!!**

**Me: NOTHING!!! He He *Scratches behind head* nothing at all.....**

**Enjoy!!!**

**EgyptianShadowWolf xXx**

Yami raced through the forest at full speed. Branches reached out to grab Yami's clothes and left him with scratches on his bare arms (He was wearing his jacket like a cloak like he does in the series).

He saw wolves that were on ridges and banks above look down at him in surprise.

'_What's Yami doing here?'_

'_Wasn't he banned?'_

'_Does Karu know?'_

Around him, the wolves growled their confusion. He ignored them and carried on running. He knew Karu wouldn't help him, he had too much on his plate already. He knew that one wolf would help with anything, even if he was the world's worst criminal....

He rounded the corner and spotted her, sitting on a rock, facing away from Yami. He was about to approach her when she lifted her head and howled to the twilight sky.

Yami listened to her and noted that the howl was full of grief and anger.

Yami suddenly thought that asking her would be a bad idea.

He slowly turned and was about to walk off when Destiny barked at him.

'_Yami?'_ Her tone was full of confusion and fake pleasure. Whatever she was upset about, she couldn't quite hide it.

Yami turned back round.

'_What are you doing here?'_

Yami stayed silent. He wanted to tell her, but something told him not to. He thought the situation over and realised that he couldn't let Destiny get involved. He had already done enough to the pack. He took a deep breath.

'_Yami? Something's wrong isn't there? Tell me, I can help'_

Yami looked at Destiny again. She looked so much like her father. A slightly darker grey, but she had his amber eyes, and proud structure. Maybe he'd underestimated Destiny. Sure, she was a good fighter, but he'd never thought her of being strong...

Still, this could get Destiny killed....

'_You seek my help. You wouldn't have come here otherwise'_

Yami snapped out of his thoughts. How did she know?????

'_You're easy to read Yami, that's why. Humans are always easy to read.'_

"It's like you can read my mind......" Yami began, still amazed.

'_You haven't noticed but I've always read your body language. Your body gives away what you're about to say, so I always know what you are going to say and also when you're lying'_

Yami had never thought of it until now. As he reflected back, he noticed that she was right. When he was around Destiny, she would be able to tell what mood he was in and respond to it. Maybe he and Destiny where closer linked than he thought....

'_So, what do you need?'_ she asked again.

Yami took another deep breath. He then told her about the note that he found in his room and that he had to get to Yugi before it was too late. Destiny remained silent while he explained, deep in thought. When he finished, he asked her what he had to do. He only had little time left.

'_Till midnight it said?'_ Destiny asked.

Yami nodded.

'_Well, if we're gonna get Yugi back, we better get going....'_ she started, jumping of her rock. Yami then saw what she had been mourning over. At the bottom of the rock, where Destiny had been facing, lay a dark grey male wolf, with 3 young cubs laying next to him.

Destiny's mate and cubs. Destiny, Astennu and Zolton, as beta's, had the right to mate. Only few packs allowed this privilege.

Destiny's mate had obviously been protecting his cubs when the hunters came. And that's how Destiny found them. Dead.

Yami swallowed and turned to Destiny, who was now by his side. Yami clenched his fist.

"No" he said determinly.

'_What?'_

"No. You can't help"

'_Why?' _

"I can't let yourself get hurt. I mean, I'm...I can't...." Yami was lost for words....

'_Hey, you worry about yourself. I'm stronger than you think. And anyway, I have no choice. You're useless with direction.'_ She showed a wolfy smile.

Yami smiled back briefly.

Destiny's face dropped.

'_And anyway, it's not like I have anything here to protect anymore....' _she growled sadly, looking back at the rock.

Yami kept his eyes on Destiny.

Destiny then turned and walked in the direction that Yami had come. He watched her disappear into the shade of the trees, only to return three seconds later.

'_Well come on then!!!'_

She bounded off again. Yami shook his head and followed. Another thing about Destiny. She was stubborn.

They both made their way out of the forest and into the city. Yami was worried to how people to react to a wolf being n the city. But to his surprise, no one was out. It was getting darker and they had to hurry. They made a quick stop to Yami's hotel room so Destiny could catch the hunters scent. Then they were off, heading north.

They ran through the lamppost lit streets. Yami a couple of times caught people looking out of their windows at him and then quickly darting behind curtains when he looked at them. Could it be, Yami thought to himself, that people are actually scared of Destiny??????

This occurred to Yami that maybe people where scared of things they didn't know. They didn't know wolves, obviously. They didn't know that wolves were actually nice creatures that wouldn't hunt a human, but prefer to hunt deer or at least nicer tasting creatures.

A few times, Destiny put her nose to the ground to find the scent and then race ahead again. Soon, they had left the city way behind and where now running through what seemed like, well, nothing. It was as if there never had been a city. There were no buildings, no people, no trees, not even grass. Just what seemed like a dusty plain (Believe me that can actually happen in a country. One minute, you're in the city, the next you seem to be nowhere....).

Up ahead, they could see a large black warehouse looking building. They both ran faster. Their goal was near. It wasn't easy to spot. It was getting darker as it neared more to midnight.

Soon, they reached the door. It was large and metal, like the rest of the building. As soon as they arrived, Destiny stiffened. She took a cautious step forward and sniffed at the door.

'_No.....'_ She growled under her breath.

"What?" Yami asked, slightly concerned.

Destiny then growled fiercely. She kept her eyes locked on the door. Yami had had enough. He reached forward opened the door before stepping inside. Destiny stepped with him, keeping closely by his side, still growling. Yami took several steps in and let his eyes adjust to his surroundings. It was dark. Very dark. Soon, he made out shapes in the darkness.

"So...." A deep and rough voice said.

"You've come"

"If it means the safe return of Yugi, then yes, I'd do whatever it takes." Yami said as threatening as he could. The deep voice chuckled. Destiny growled again, this time, a lot louder. The chuckling stooped. Yami could see his face now. He had short dark hair, with a small scar on one cheek. He was slightly bulky, from muscle though. If it was down to a fight, Yami realised with dismay, then Yami would lose. Yami hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

"Well, well, well...." the poacher said.

"I never thought you would bring a friend...."

Destiny growled deeper, taking a step forward. Yami tensed. He and Destiny had somehow found their way backed up against the left wall, with the poacher in front of them. Then to Yami's horror, two huge black wolves slowly stepped next the poacher growling at Destiny. There was a single light hanging from the ceiling and it shone down on the poacher and his two wolves.

Destiny growled louder still.

The poacher tutted.

"Where are you're manners? We welcome you in and you treat us like this? Well, we can't have this can we?"

The poacher looked at Yami and smiled a sly smile.

"Go" He simply said.

The two black wolves leapt themselves at Destiny and Destiny leapt back. They met in the middle and lunged at each others throats. Wolf shrieks and growls filled the air. Yami stared on in horror.

Destiny wrestled with the two wolves that were obviously too strong for her. But she was a skilled fighter. But she was still having trouble. The two wolves ripped at her fur with their teeth and scratched her with their claws. Yami couldn't take anymore.

"STOP THEM PLEASE!!! STOP THEM. I'LL DO WHAT YOU WILL, JUST SPARE HER!!!!" Yami shouted.

The poacher smiled, leaning up against the wall, flipping a coin in his left hand. Yami was frantic. The poacher moved slowly to Yami.

"You think it's that simple don't you? You think that you can just waltz in here and tell ME what to do. Well, you're sadly mistaken."

Yami took a quick glance at Destiny, who was desperately fighting off the black wolves. He then glanced back at the poacher, just to see the poachers fist hit his face, before falling back, hitting his head and was then faced with darkness.....


	10. Chapter 9

**I've been waiting quite a while to write this chapter, as this one is completely different to the rest and will be the only one to be different. This has an exciting twist this one! **** Check out my deviantart, as I've now got the cover for Raising Wolf up! *Cheers* Yays!!!! I'm sorry, but whenever I think of Yami and Destiny, the song 'No Matter What' just crops up in my head, as they make a good team I think. Cue Destiny!!!! This is her time to shine! O.K, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. Luv you all loads!!!!!**

**EgyptianShadowWolf xXx**

Teeth bit into Destiny's flank as she desperately tried to overthrow the two large black wolves attacking her. Whenever she got rid of one, another would come and bite her again. Two against one was hardly fair.

But Destiny was strong. She was raised by Karu.

Destiny turned suddenly and bit hard into one of the wolves necks. They fell suddenly with a whimper and lay still on the cold hard floor. The other wolf merged into the shadows, unseen. Destiny turned her attention to Yami.

Panic sized her by her paws.

Yami was laying on the floor, his eyes shut, the taller human, smelling of a sharp tangy smell, laughing above him. Rage shot through her body. Yami didn't smell of death, like the wolf in front of her. So he must be unconscious, she thought.

The taller human then bent down and dragged Yami further into the dark cave. At least she thought it was a cave. It seemed like one at least. Destiny growled and leapt at the taller human, when suddenly the hidden wolf jumped at her from a side, sinking his teeth into her side.

Destiny howled in pain and fought back as they both crashed to the floor. Both wolves wrestled, biting and clawing each other. Destiny was beginning to tire. This other wolf was strong.

But she was stronger. She managed to get a good hold of the wolf, before throwing it toward the nearest wall. It hit the wall, and a deafening crack split the air. Destiny watched in the shadows as the wolf struggled to get up, but falling back down, and lay whimpering on the floor. Destiny didn't like to resolve to fighting, but sometimes, she just had to do it.

Destiny moved forward, before realizing that the rest f the 'cave' was cut off. There were three doors that blocked her way. Destiny smelt the air.

Yami's scent led into the third door, but for some reason, she was pulled toward the first door. It was like a gravitational pull, but wasn't.

Destiny stood her ground and let out a whine. She didn't know what to do. To listen to her insides or to help her pack brother. She looked from one door to the other. Destiny shook her head.

'_The pack comes first...'_ she told herself, before moving to the third door.

Thankfully, the door wasn't locked, and Destiny pushed it open with ease. The sudden rush of smell shocked her. The room was dark, but her eyes adjusted easily. She smelt the other human, but he wasn't there. He must have used a back exit or something.

Destiny studied the room carefully. There were mostly guns, a big selection on one wall, and a large selection of knives as well. This made her shudder.

She walked over to the large section of guns. One in particular shocked her. It smelt of the bullets that had killed her mate and cubs. So he was the hunter that killed her family. A growl rumbled in her throat.

A movement then caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the right and saw what seemed like a huge cage. And in the cage was.....

Yami!!!

He was on the floor of the cage, unconscious still.

Destiny ran to the cage and stuck her muzzle through the bars of the cage, and touched Yami's face. His face was cold, and he remained unmoved.

'Yami? Yami, wake up, I'm here!' she growled gently.

Yami remained still.

'Yami! Yami wake up! Please! I'm here now, you can wake up!!!' Destiny started to panic. Yami usually woke up when Destiny growled at him. Why wasn't he now?

She didn't get. She howled silently in her head. Wake up, please.....

A noise brought her attention to the far left of the room. She suddenly smelt the hunter scent. He was coming back!!!

Destiny looked back at Yami. She slowly walked away from him, still looking at him. She then fled out the door as the hunter came into the room.

The door shut behind Destiny. She was now headed toward the first door. The gravitational pull was too hard to ignore now.

She pushed the first door with her paw and ended up in a corridor. It weaved slightly upward, and round a corner. Destiny ran up the corridor, only slowing down when she got to the end. Another door.

She reached up and pulled the handle down in her jaws.

The door swung open and new scents rushed at her. Theses one's were different. Not of humans but of…..

WOLVES!!!

In the room before her, she saw a narrow corridor, with cages piled high above her head, all full of wolves. She slowly walked down the corridor, looking at each cage, well, the ones she could see anyway.

She saw sad and angry faces, the air filled with whimpering and growls. As Destiny peered into their eyes, all she saw was suffering and sadness.

Destiny seemed to recognise a few.

Destiny's heart seemed to stop. These were the wolves that where going missing from the forest…..

Destiny's heart then quickened again. Maybe, just maybe, Astennu might be here. Destiny hadn't seen him since he protected Yami that day in the forest when the hunters attacked. Destiny ran along the corridor, but she couldn't catch his scent.

No, she thought sadly to herself. He's not here….

As Destiny got to one of the last cages, she noticed a very proud and strong scent….

'_Alpha Storm? Is that really you?'_ Destiny gasped as she caught sight of his proud dark grey head.

He growled at her slightly.

'_I'm presuming you got out?'_

'_No, I was never caught…'_

Alpha Storm seemed to smile.

'_Just like your father……'_

Destiny thought back to her father. It pained her, leaving him to grieve Nevada by himself.

'_How did you get caught?'_ Destiny asked, trying to distract herself.

Alpha Storm's smile faded.

'_A tranquilizer gun. __They caught me when I was off guard for just a second.'_ He growled in frustration.

'_Why are you here anyway?'_

'_To help Yami get his friend back'_

'_Yami? The human? Aaahhh, he's got no chance. He doesn't know how to fight properly. He's just a kid. Where is he now?'_

Destiny hesitated.

'_He's been captured. By the tall hunter'_

Storm growled even more this time.

'_He's the worst out of the whole lot. Deserves to be shot himself, he does.'_

Destiny winced at his violent tone.

Storm looked about him.

'_Quickly'_ he instructed.

'_Pull the latch there on my cage and let me out'_

Destiny looked astonished.

'_We're going to save Yami.'_

Destiny did as she was told, but the latch wouldn't come loose. Destiny growled in frustration. She tried again, but to no avail, it was too tight.

'_Keep trying'_ Storm urged, encouraging her on.

As Destiny struggled to undo the latch, she heard footsteps out the corner of her ear, and made a more desperate attempt to undo the latch. To fail no was out of the question.

Footsteps approached her and a voice echoed about the place.

"Well, well, well, what have we here…… Can't have this can we?"

Destiny growled a warning as, very slightly, the latch began to move……


	11. Chapter 10

**O.K, I know with the last chapter there were a couple of questions you guys had. I honestly was going to explain it all in that chapter, but forgot, as I was in a hurry to get it done, as I was sat in a music lesson and my music teacher kept coming over to see if I was doing the work, which I wasn't. Because I was writing the last chapter.... I don't think I ever got that work done....... Ah well. The questions were more or less 'Why was Yami taken and why was he not just killed?' and 'Why does the hunter collect wolves?' both questions should be answered in this chapter, so fear not. It will all make sense. It does to me at least. But then again, I know the plot, and you don't :p!!! **

**Oh, and doesn't ANYONE seem concerned at what happened to Astennu? I mean you haven't heard anything from him from the past five chapters!!!! Ah Well, enjoy this chapter!!!**

**EgyptianShadowWolf xXx**

Yami's eyes flickered open. His head hurt badly, and his body ached whenever he moved it.

His throat burned as he swallowed painfully. How long had he been here? He sat up sharply, willing the pain to be over, only to bang his head on the cage that held him. He rubbed his head, frustrated at not seeing the large black bars above his head.

They were _BIG_ and _BLACK_. How could he not see them?

He straightened out his body (or tried to), trying to make himself as comfortable as possible in the limited space he had.

Even a wolf wouldn't be comfortable in this space. This made Yami's eyes widen in realization. Wolf.

Where was Destiny? He tried to cast his mind back, but his head hurt terribly, so he couldn't. All he could remember was seeing Destiny battling two large black wolves. Worry tore him up inside. He had brought her into this. If she was dead, it was his fault. All his fault.

Yami rested his head against the back of the cage and closed his eyes. He didn't know what time of day it was. There was no way of telling. A single light hung in the middle of the windowless room, only letting Yami see small amounts of the room, which was mostly bare, except for a large brown table in one corner of the room accompanied by a chair, and two doors either side of the room.

Great. Yami opened his eyes again and looked sadly out of the cage. His 'rescue mission' for Yugi had badly failed. Now, not only was Yugi going to die, but so was he and Destiny, if she was not already dead. There was no way out.

The handle on door on the left suddenly turned and in came a large human figure. Yami scowled. The poacher. The poacher smiled and grabbed the chair that was by the table and brought it over to the cage that Yami was in, and sat on it.

"Someone's awake then!" the poacher said, talking as if he and Yami were good friends.

Yami scowled and turned his eyes away.

The poacher smirked.

"Which is more than I can say for your wolf friend..."

Yami instantly looked at the poacher.

"You what?" Yami said through gritted teeth.

"You heard!" The poacher said, before laughing.

"If you have hurt her in any way, I swear, you'll wish you were never born!" Yami threatened. It wasn't convincing.

"Ha! What are you gonna do? Scowl me to death? Unless you're not aware, you're in a cage, or would you like me to put you in something more fitting. Like a pet carrier?" The poacher smirked.

Yami searched his mind of what to do. The poacher doesn't know you, he thought. He doesn't know that you can speak to wolves. Big it up, his conscience told him. Fake it.

"I might not be able to do anything, but I have friends outside of here, they will put an end to you"

The poacher smirked again.

"What? The wolves? Oh Yeah, like they pose a threat. I have guns. Pah. Useless petty creatures. No use to me what so ever." He turned his attention to the gun that Yami had only just seen on his lap. He had a cloth in his hand, polishing it.

Yami thought again. Maybe if he kept him talking, he might not feel the urge to kill Yami, not yet any how.

"If you think they're useless and pathetic, why do you have two of them?" Yami asked. This was something he was pondering over since he had seen them. The poacher smirked yet again as he continued to polish his gun.

"I'm glad you asked that actually. Well, that forest was ridden with wolves. Full of them. Disgusting creatures" He paused to spit in the opposite direction before continuing.

"The council asked us to be rid of them, but we thought ahead. There were too many of the damn things for us to kill on our own, so we thought...." But he was cut off by Yami.

"Did it hurt?" Yami asked sarcastically, his arms crossed.

"Hm. Funny!" The poacher said angrily before continuing again.

"Anyway, we thought that we could capture a load of wolves instead of trying to kill them. Then starve them of food and water and make them forget who they really are. Make them forget that they are true wolves of the forest, and instead, they are slaves of man, forever our slaves. We then give them a little food and water. And my, what they would do for food!" The poacher started to laugh. When he stopped, he continued.

"They then did as we wanted them to, turning them against each other, as long as they got their food. So, our plan was, to capture lots of the wolves and make them obey us. Once this is done, we will instruct them to kill their own brethren, their own packs and families, until they are all gone. We then kill those left." The poacher sat back, satisfied with his story telling.

Yami took a deep breath. He hated this person right down to his guts.

"So where do Yugi and I come into this?" Yami asked finally, after a moment of silence.

The poacher leaned forward again.

"Well," he began.

"You stood in my way in the forest. You wouldn't let me carry out this plan. Meanwhile, one of my friends was being attacked by one of those stupid wolves. You would probably know him. The big grey one. He seemed like the biggest."

Yami smiled.

Karu.

The poacher continued.

"My other friends went to help the one in trouble, and the wolf took them down as well. I could of helped them. But you stood in my way" The poacher growled this, looking at Yami.

"So I took your friend that I see you often about with. He didn't seem to care where he went. He seemed to come running out the forest, so I took him, easy peasy, and held him here, where I wrote you the note and tempted you here. I didn't think you would take the bait, but I was astonished when you took the bait. You turned up like a lamb to the slaughter."

The poacher paused to examine his gun. He then looked at Yami.

"So I'm holding you here, so you won't get in the way again. I don't care if you die here. In fact, I'm counting on it. our plan isn't exactly working. The wolves are taking a long time to adapt to obeying us, longer than we've got. So me and some of my remaining friends have decided to do the only thing we can." The poacher paused.

"We're going to blow this place up. You know, Kaboom!"

Yami's heart raced.

"That's clever, blowing yourself up" Yami tried to say without his voice shaking.

The poacher laughed.

"I'm not going to be in it stupid! Only you, your friend and the wolves!"

Yami begun to panic more. His breathing became more difficult in this cramped space. He was going to die.

_He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to die....._

What on earth was he going to do?

He remembered what he had said earlier.

_I have friends outside of here that will put an end to you..._

Yami closed his eyes. If destiny was still alive, she would have to hear this no matter what. He was going to try to do something he had never done before.

His mind cast back to when he was still in the pack and the pack would howl all together, Karu and Nevada's voice heard the most. He remembered their howls.

Keeping this memory locked in his head, he threw his head back and howled in his human voice.

The poacher nearly fell back with surprise.

Yami continued the howl for a while. When he ended his howl, there was a pause of silence, before a real wolf howl broke the air.

Yami's heart jumped.

Destiny!

Another voice joined hers. And another. And another...

Soon hundreds of wolf voices seemed to join hers, and Yami blinked in astonishment. Could he really have been that good?

The poacher growled.

"So you speak to them now? Well, we'll put an end to that then shall we?"

The poacher aimed his gun straight at Yami's head.

Just before he could pull the trigger, there was a great thudding at the door. Three thuds later, and the door flew straight off its hinges, crashing across the room. Then, three wolves entered.

The first was Destiny.

Yami had to blink twice at the second wolf.

Alpha Storm?

The third wolf was a bit of a mystery. It was dark brown and Yami didn't think he had ever seen it anywhere....

But as Yami looked in his eyes, he thought he recognized them.....

Yami's thought was distracted by the growling that the wolves all made. They were looking at the poacher, taking in his gun and the best direction to attack from. Moments passed that seemed to take forever.

Then, with what seemed like lifetime slowness, Alpha Storm leapt, ready to end it all.......


	12. Chapter 11

**Lol, the after I put the last chapter up, Gaara'sLittleAngel94Xx knocked on my door and started shouting at me, because I wouldn't tell her what was going on. And I still refuse to. :) a couple of people have said they bet they know who the mysterious brown wolf is. Do you? Do you really? PM me your suggestions, I'd love to see what you all come up with! :) Don't worry, whoever said that Yugi's been gone too long, he will be back soon. Or will he? Is he already dead? Or will he die later? Or not at all? Ha ha, I'm annoying myself now, so you must be banging your head on the computer screen!! R&R**

**Luv you all!**

**EgyptianShadowWolf (Kiwi, Little Wolf or Shadow- whichever you prefer) xXx**

Storm leapt at the poacher that held Yami captive, his teeth bared.

The shock and weight of Alpha Storm knocked the breath out of the poacher and made him fall to the floor. Destiny instantly run to Yami's cage, and bit at the bars, but not getting anywhere.

The poacher had managed to throw Alpha Storm off of him and crawl toward his gun, which had escaped his grasp when Storm had knocked him down.

Alpha Storm recovered and ran at the poacher again, trying to distract the poacher long enough so Destiny and the other wolf could get Yami out.

He leapt at the poacher again, just as he had reached his gun, and Storm's leap pushed him back to the floor, the gun sliding even more out of reach. Alpha Storm sunk his teeth into the poachers leg, making him cry out with pain.

Destiny had given up with the bar and was biting at the lock, trying to loosen it. For some reason, the other wolf stood nearby, more in the shadow of the room. Yami could clearly see his brilliant blue eyes staring out at him.

Yami tried talking to him.

"Who are you? I think I know you..."

But the wolf just stared back, not moving.

Yami hadn't tried much in the past, but he knew a bit of wolf talk. He tried with grunts and small barks.

'_Who are you?'_

At this, the wolf reacted. At first, he was startled, backing away slightly, but then he relaxed and lowered his head and squinted slightly.

'_No. Unknown'_

At first, Yami didn't get what he was saying. He tried again.

'_Who are you?'_

The same response from the wolf.

'_No. Unknown'_

Then Yami got it. he didn't know who he was. Which was quite shocking. And he could only wolf talk to minimal sentences.

He focused his attention on Destiny who was still tearing at the lock on his cage. It still held fast. There was no way that a wolf would get through this anytime soon.

Storm was still distracting the poacher. With a sudden lurch, the poacher reached his gun and turned around at the oncoming Storm. Out of instinct, Alpha Storm stopped and shied away. The poacher half grinned and got up, dusting himself down. He seemed to be laughing ever so slightly.

He held the gun in his grasp and aimed at Storm, who stay where he was. Destiny stopped and looked round in alarm at the scene.

Just before the poacher shot at Storm, the blue eyed wolf leapt at him, knocking the poacher to the floor, and sending the shot riot.

The blue eyed wolf growled.

'_No touch ALPHA!!!!'_ he seemed extremely angry at this.

The shot had narrowly missed Destiny, who was back at the cage. Unbeknown to her, the poacher had thrown off the blue eyed wolf and had grabbed his gun, and aimed it at her. Just before he fired, Yami managed to shove her sideways, so it hit the lock.

The lock gave a rattling noise and fell to the floor with a loud clang. The door then easily swung open, and Yami clambered out. A screaming pain set in his joints, room being cramped for so long, but he forced himself to run, every move full of pain.

The poacher aimed his gun at Yami, as he made his way to the door, but the blue eyed wolf (lets just call him blue eyes shall we?) and Storm leapt at him, knocking the gun back out his hand. The door to the room opened easily and the coldness hit Yami face like he had just run into a wall.

He followed Destiny out of the long corridor and came to four more doors. Two were open, one leading to the exit and the other where Destiny, Storm and Blue eyes had obviously come out of. Yam could sense the other wolves from one of the open doors, where the other wolves had been kept. There were a lot out of their cages now, freeing the other wolves.

There was a lot of shooting sounds coming from behind them, and the barks of Storm and Blue eyes.

It occurred to Yami that all the while they had been here, they still hadn't found Yugi.

Yami looked at the doors.

If one was to the exit, one they had just come out of and the other led to the captured wolves, then surely the last door would lead to.....

Yami threw himself at the last door, but it was locked. He started to bang on the door.

'_AWAY!'_ a bark said behind him.

Yami turned to see Blue eyes had followed them down, and was standing next to Destiny.

Yami seemed lost for a moment, as he looked at the two wolves. Together, they looked alike, the poise, the same height, the proud stance......

Blue eyes' bark brought him back.

'_AWAY'_ he commanded.

Obediently, Yami moved from the door. Both Destiny and Blue eyes looked at each other and both ran at the door, their bodies in sync with each other, the same speed.

They ploughed into the door, knocking it down. Yami ran in after them.

It was pitch black at first and he couldn't see.

"Destiny?" he called, his hands out in front of him.

'_Over here, follow my voice'_

Yami followed and then saw Destiny's glowing amber eyes and Blue eyes' blue eyes (if that makes sense. I'm confusing myself here!!!! )

He followed then as they took it in turns to look round, so Yami could see where they were going. After what seemed to be an eternity, there was light at the end of the corridor.

It was a single window, high in the wall, and below it, a cage. And inside the cage.....

Yugi.

Yami ran to the cage, ignoring the now irritating pain in his legs.

Yami reached the cage and sank down next the cage. Yugi was unconscious.

He put his hand through the bars and touched Yugi's face. He was cold.

Panic seized Yami as he franticly tried to open the cage, without success. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stopped and just slumped down next to the cage and watched Yugi through the bars.

Yami looked round to see that Destiny and Blue eyes were no longer there. He looked round, panicking.

Suddenly, they were by his side once again, Destiny holding a large black key in her jaws. Yami took it and opened the cage. He reached in and carefully took Yugi in his arms, before turning round and following Blue eyes and Destiny.

But when they got to the door once again, there was thick black smoke choking the air, and there was the frightening sound of fire from the door where they had escaped the poacher. Destiny and blue eyes were lost in the black smoke, and Yami didn't know where to turn. He was in the middle of a fire and he was blind as a bat. He was vulnerable.

Yami tried to howl, but because he couldn't really talk wolf, he didn't get much of a reply. Choking and gasping for air, Yami made his way forward, trying to stare through the smoke. Yugi seemed to be getting heavier in his arms, and he was becoming weaker.

He then came to a doorway. He peered inside and saw all the cages that many of the wolves had once been in. There were wolves running to and throw on the floor, looking franticly at the wolves still in their cages. They knew there was a fire.

Because of the way the cages were piled, there were cages up high, out of any wolf's reach. And these cages still contained wolves. It dawned on Yami that these wolves were not going to get out. They had no way to get out. They were going to perish. After a while, the wolves on the floor seemed to realise this, spotted Yami and ran over to him, ready for him to lead them out. A couple briefly stopped and looked over their shoulders to take one last look at their pack brothers way up high, before turning and following Yami out of the room.

The cries of the wolves in the cages would haunt Yami for the rest of his life. There was no way of helping them. They couldn't.

Yami howled again. This time, Blue eyes replied.

'_This way!'_

Sound was muffled through the thick smoke, so he couldn't tell where Blue eyes was.

Suddenly, he was at Yami's side.

'This way. Follow!' Blue eyes led the way and Yami followed, who was then followed by the rest of the wolves.

Yami tried to speak to him.

'_What going on?'_

Blue eyes looked at him.

'_Big-stick, loud bang. Bright-light come down and explode. Hot-bright-light everywhere. Many die'_

Blue eyes was hard to understand. Hot-bright-light obviously meant fire. Big-stick, loud bang? Yami thought. He must mean a gun. The poachers gun.

Yami then remembered that a single light bulb had hung on the ceiling in that room. It then came to him. The poacher must have shot, and it shot down the light, causing it to explode and cause the fire.

By now, They were running down a long corridor, being pressed in by the smoke. Yami found it hard to breath. He swallowed and carried on.

Blue eyes then shot him an urgent look.

'_Hurry hurry! Black rectangle with ticking noise. Many die!!! Many die!!! Many die!!!'_

He was getting faster and Yami had a hard time keeping up. What did blue eyes mean?

Finally, the smoke released them and they were outside. Yami ran a few more strides before collapsing on the floor, careful not to crush Yugi.

He sat breathing heavily like a fish out of water for a few moments before slowly getting up. Yugi remained on the floor at his feet. Yami turned to see a figure emerge from the smoke. A human figure.

The poacher was in the doorway, smiling.

"Leaving so soon?" The poacher sneered.

Yami picked up Yugi again.

"Yes, in fact, we are" Yami growled.

'_MOVE!!!!'_ a sharp bark sounded.

Yami spun round.

Destiny.

She was running toward him, a set look on her face.

Yami sighed with relief. She was Okay.

'_MOVE!!!!'_ she barked again.

'_The bomb!! Get away!!!'_

Yami turned and ran as fast as he could. When he knew he was a safe distance, he turned to see the poacher running after him. Yami was exhausted. He couldn't run any more.

Just as the poacher got near, Storm leapt at the poacher. He drove the poacher back, back toward the flaming warehouse.

Yami watched as Storm drove him back and back, until they were both engulfed by the smoke. Yami's heart was racing. Was he okay?

Before Yami could say or do anything else, the warehouse exploded. It made everyone jump, as the bright orange/red fire engulfed the whole warehouse, no doubt, with the remaining wolves inside, as well as the poacher.

And Storm.....

The wolves and Yami watched as the remaining of the ware house was still in flames. Yami couldn't believe it. Storm had given his life to save him and Yugi. To save the wolves. To save his pack.

Tears welled in his eyes. But he now had more important things. Like getting Yugi to wake up. He would grieve later.

He placed Yugi on the ground. The rest of the wolves surrounded him. Destiny put her face close to Yugi's and gently licked his cheek. Not a move. Yami then started pressing upon Yugi's stomach to get the black smoke out of his lungs.

Soon, after about 5 minutes, Yugi started to choke, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Y-Yami?" He stuttered.

"I'm here Yugi, I'm here" Yami assured him.

He made Yugi sit up slowly. He breathed slowly and was obviously weak.

Yami noticed the other wolves milling around, some circling around, others watching Yami carefully.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

'_They're waiting for your command.'_ Destiny growled back.

"Waiting for my command?"

'_Yeah, other than me, you're the closest thing to an Alpha...'_

Yami looked round again. Indeed, they were waiting for him to make a decision.

Once Yugi found his feet, they decided that they would get back to the city. But before anyone could do anything, a young black wolf, was running at full speed toward them. Yami recognised him.

Zolton.

He stopped a few paces in front of Yami.

'_Quick Yami, the poachers are attacking once again. We could all be whipped out this time'_

And with that, he turned and ran back.

The wolves surrounded Yami once again. Yami looked at them.

"Everyone except me, Yugi and Destiny, run to the pack's aid. Stop the hunting."

With a nod of his head, the wolves left, barking and yapping.

Yami turned to Yugi and grinned.

"Let's go....."


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm REALLY sorry I've haven't updated for a while, I've just been busy that's all. I know it's annoying but I haven't been able to get to my laptop, so it annoys me too! Well, I hope you've all had a nice Easter, I know I have!!! Well enjoy this chapter!!**

**WOLVES WANTED!!!**

**Another thing, I kind of love putting in your OC's into my stories (take Time Of The Dragon for instance), and as you know, The last attack the poachers made, limited down Karu's pack by, well, a LOT! So of course, he needs allies. This is where the wolves of the Night Mountain Pack come in (remember Karu's forest is at the foot of the mountains!) and that's you guys!**

**The alpha titles have already been made and I'm afraid it's a first come first serve thing, but PM me your wolf name and colour and choose out of a variety from 2 Beta wolves (I already have 2), 4 Guardian wolves, 2 Hunter wolves (i already have 2), 3 Scout wolves ( I already have 1)and I already have a Shaman wolf. If any other wolf requests come in after that, you will be made expertly trained fighter pack members.**

**R&R**

**EgyptianShadowWolf xXx**

Yami, Yugi Destiny and Blue eyes (they still didn't know his name) ran through unfamiliar forest territory to get to Karu's forest.

The four of them had to come to the decision that they could not run through the city, as more people with guns would most likely be there, so they would take the long way round, through forest. It would take much longer, but every life was vital here.

Several times Yugi fell in their rush, but Yami soon got him to his feet. Ever since entering the forest, Destiny had been uneasy, and with good reason. This was another wolf packs' territory. She could smell their marking along the trees.

KEEP BACK! they warned. WE HAVE POWER!

Destiny guessed there were about 12 of them. Very soon, they came across fresh markings.

'_Careful!'_ Destiny warned.

'_The pack were here recently, they wouldn't appreciate us passing on their land'_

Because Yugi didn't speak wolf, Yami had to translate. Yugi still looked confused.

"But she didn't growl that much, she couldn't have said that much..." Yugi stated, looking at Yami for an answer.

Yami smiled and laughed briefly.

"A lot of things are said with growls and barks, but a LOT more is said with body language, like the movement of the ears and shifting of the tail and so on..." Yami explained, as they slowly followed Destiny and Blue eyes.

"And you can tell all of these signs?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded.

"You're forgetting Yugi, I grew up with wolves. I can understand them completely."

Yugi looked down at the floor. Now he felt like an outsider. He was coming in between Yami and his family.

"It's not your fault" Yami said softly.

Yugi looked up at Yami, surprised.

Yami grinned.

"Yugi, I can read you like a book. That poacher was going to take something I hold dear to me anyway, it was just unfortunate he chose to take you." Yami said, watching Yugi's reaction carefully.

Yugi stayed quiet.

"Yugi, speak to me. I don't like it when you're in silence. It worries me" Yami said, looking worriedly at Yugi.

Yugi shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing, nothing what so ever." Yugi then looked up and met Yami's eyes for s few seconds before bashfully turning away, both blushing.

Destiny stopped in her tracks and growled at the space in front of her. They were in a small clearing, surrounded by trees, but the threat was obviously in the dark shade of the trees.

Blue eyes kept behind Yami and Yugi, keeping guard from the back. Yami turned round and briefly met the brown wolf's eyes, before getting hit with shock. Yami figured that he could no longer call him blue eyes. As he now had amber eyes.

Yami shook his head. Maybe he had imagined those eyes?

Another growl from destiny brought him back to the present.

"Destiny, what is it?"

'_Shhhh.....Someone's there.....'_

All four kept quiet, until they heard shuffling all around them.

Suddenly, growls were audible from all around, some barking noises as well.

Soon, shadows in the trees emerged into wolves, and quite a lot of them. They emerged all into the little clearing forming a circle around them.

Yugi hid slightly behind Yami, who was stood behind Destiny, as the pack closed in slightly, but kept to the edge of the clearing.

The alpha male was slightly bigger than the rest, a dark grey with white markings and scars across his body from previous fights. The female next to him was obviously the alpha female, a crystal white, with soft blue eyes.

She was in cub.

Yami clenched his fists. This meant that the pack was going to be more protective than usual, all to keep guard of the female and her cubs.

'_Why are you here? Did you not read the warnings?'_ the alpha male demanded.

'_Yes, I read the warnings, but we wish for nothing more than to pass through. We do not mean you or your female any harm.'_ Destiny growled back gently but firmly.

The alpha male looked at her for a moment before growling even more.

'_You're here to challenge me?'_ The alpha male said more angrily.

It took destiny only a few seconds to figure out what he was meaning. In her defence, she had carried her tail high and made herself look taller, so he thought she was trying to challenge him over leadership of the pack.

Destiny quickly lay on the floor on her back, neck exposed in submission.

'_No, we wish only to pass through my alpha'_ Destiny replied.

The alpha male approached Destiny and she licked his muzzle. Satisfied of her submission he turned his attention to Yami and Yugi.

'_And what of these?'_

'_They are with me. They mean no harm, but they cannot show submission like a wolf as they are not wolves as you can see.'_ Destiny assured him, getting onto her feet.

Finally, he looked to the wolf behind Yami and Yugi.

'_And what of you'_ the alpha male growled calmly.

The brown wolf slowly turned to face the alpha wolf and kept his tail between his legs.

'_No my alpha. But I have returned.'_ The brown wolf growled.

Yami stared at the brown wolf. So the brown wolf was from this pack? Something caught Yami's eye. On the brown wolf's side, near his back legs was a light grey patch that most certainly had not been there before....

Murmurs flew through the pack members while Yami, Yugi and Destiny stared at the brown wolf.

The alpha male cocked his head to one side and gave a wolfish grin.

'_So you have my boy. If you had told me that these were with you from the start, we wouldn't have come to this understanding.'_

'_You belong here?'_ Destiny asked.

The brown wolf did not meet her eyes.

'_Yes, I came here after....after the attack.....'_ The brown wolf seemed to stammer.

"What's going on?" Yami asked Destiny.

Destiny looked desperately from Yami to the brown wolf.

'_Surely you must know him. He was in your pack ever since you were there!'_ The alpha male growled, sitting down.

Yami looked back at the alpha male.

"How did you-" Yami started.

The alpha male seemed to laugh.

'_Word travels fast among packs Yami, and when there was news about a baby human being adopted in a wolf pack, well, that's not easily forgotten!'_

Yami shook his head and turned his attention back onto the brown wolf.

"You do know who you are don't you?" Yami asked the wolf. The wolf nodded in reply.

'_I could not say much in case you knew who I was'_ he replied. The voice was getting more and more familiar.

'_Behold your kin, Yami. Behold...'_

'_Astennu'_ Destiny finished, looking down.

Yami looked at her.

"You knew the whole time?" he asked.

Destiny nodded.

'_I could not tell you. Astennu didn't know who he was at first because they drugged him with all sorts of stuff. He couldn't remember you either. We had to keep it quiet. We had no choice, and because of our wolf ways, we cannot reveal why we had to keep it quiet. You wouldn't understand'_

This hit Yami harder than anything else in the world would. Even his own family kept things from him. He suddenly didn't feel he had anyone. Yami turned and ran to his right, through a little break a couple of wolves had left.

Yami ran for a long time, until he got to a streams edge. He collapsed on the side, lookin in the water.

Not good enough to be a human, not good enough to be a wolf....

He could hear Destiny and Astennu howling after him. He could hear Yugi calling him. But he could no turn back. He wouldn't.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed into the stream, shattering his reflection.

Somewhere above him, in the mountains, a dark shadow stepped back slightly, growling with delight.

As the sun rode down the sky, making the sky pinky blue, the shadow gave a cruel wolf laugh before turning and bounding down the other side of the mountain, knowing his plan was working....


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm REALLY sorry people, really I am. I could not update for a while as my laptop suddenly went down for some reason and I had to send it to Germany for a couple of weeks and I had no other way of writing or uploading my stories.... ¬.¬**

**Meanwhile, thanks to all those who have lent me their OC wolves! **** There are still plenty of places left for all you budding wolves!**

**Here's as the pack stands:**

**Alphas: Monsoon**

** Ocean**

**Betas: Kiyiya -(EgyptianShadowWolf)**

**Ayame -(A-Truesdale)**

**Aaka- (j Bear)**

**Scouts:**

**Guardians: Sakura -(YugixYamiYaoiLover)**

** Onyx -(Ivorywinterdemon)**

**Zephyr -(MidnightRayne13)**

**Hunters:**

**Shaman: Wulffrith -(GaarasLittleAngel94Xx)**

**Pack Members:**

**Remember to let me know if you would like to be part of the pack ;)**

Yami continued to stare into the water. He thought over what had happened.

He thought about it again and again. It finally dawned on him that he may have over reacted. So what if Astennu wanted to be part of another pack. So what? It wasn't up to him.

Yami sighed and stood up. He looked back through the forest. Should he chance going back, to face humiliation?

He could still hear Yugi and Destiny calling him, so he started to make his way back. When he got to the clearing, he found that there was only one wolf in the clearing. It was the pregnant alpha female.

When she saw him, her tail slowly started to wag, like a faithful old dog seeing his master once again.

Yami looked around at first to avoid her gaze, but his eyes eventually fell upon her.

"Alpha...." He addressed her politely.

'_The wolf and boy you seek are that way...'_ the white female growled lightly, turning her head to the far right (Yami's right, not her right).

"Thank you....." Yami said, before beginning to walk the direction she had indicated.

'_What is it child?'_ She suddenly growled, a smooth and soothing voice.

Yami stopped short. He looked at the white female.

"Excuse me?"

'_What is it child? Why did you run?'_

Yami looked to the floor.

"I-I don't really know, I-I...." But Yami couldn't explain.

'_You're afraid aren't you? Afraid of the truth. I know you was close to him when you were growing up, and I'm sorry that it's come to this, but you must learn to let go if you wish to get on in life'_ Her voice flowed through the air, smooth and even, not raising once.

Yami looked from the floor to her.

"Thank you"

He got a nod in reply, before she silently turned and ran off into the trees.

He watched the place where she disappeared for a while before heading in the direction that the female had directed him to.

It wasn't long before he stumbled into them.

Destiny growled happily and bounded over.

'_THERE you are! You had me worried Yami! PLEASE don't do that again!' _She growled at him, warningly. Yami instantly saw Nevada in Destiny's eyes and smiled.

"O.K, you have a wolf's word" Yami smiled holding his hands up in a surrender style.

Destiny looked at him suspiciously for a moment before taking charge once again.

'_Anyway, this pack is called the Midnight Moon pack, an acquaintance of our pack, but they are not allies of ours so for their safety, we have agreed that they do not help us in this fight. You've seen the alpha female right?'_

Both Yami and Yugi nodded.

'_Right, she's in cub, so we cannot get them involved in our battle, mainly because they do not know us that well and she's in cub, so they're gonna be busy with the new cubs. But they've directed us where to go, and we're not that far. Maybe about a days walk? If that?'_

Yami's eyes shot straight up to meet Destiny's.

"A DAY?" he repeated.

'_Yes.....But we can run most the way. We'll be there before yo-'_ but she was interrupted by Yami.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE THERE IN A DAY, WE HAVE TO BE THERE NOW!" He shouted. Yugi instantly ran to his side, trying to sooth him.

"Yami, calm down! The more we argue the longer it will take!"

This made Yami stop.

Just before anyone could say anything, a midnight black wolf shot to where they were standing, and stood just before Destiny. She was sleek and her fur was soft and shiny. A good runner obviously. Where else Destiny was a bit thicker, her fur had a few battle scars. If these wolves had a fight, Destiny would be stronger but the other wolf faster.

'_I'm sorry, but I could not help but over hear your conversation, and I know this territory like the back of my paws. See, I'm the pack's scout, so I must look over this territory every day. I know of a short cut that will get you to your pack faster.'_

The black wolf signalled to Destiny to quickly come with her to the highest point of the territory, to show her where she meant. Destiny looked at Yami once and nodded, and with that, they were gone.

Both Yami and Yugi were left alone, the faint call of wolves in the distance. Yami sat down with a hard THUMP and put his legs up to his chest and his arms round his legs. Yugi sat down next to him.

"You know, you could've stayed with your pack, and you could have avoided the situation which they are in now" Yugi started.

Yami looked at him.

"But that would have meant leaving you in the grasp of the poacher and was not going to do that. I wanted to get you back, to make sure that you were safe, and to say sorry. I was a fool for not telling you that my past has been with the wolves, but I couldn't. I was afraid that I would sound stupid. You've taught me loads Yugi and you've always been there for me. I couldn't leave you. Never...." Yami's voice trailed off, still looking at Yugi.

Yugi seemed to take a deep breath. He looked at the floor and seemed to go all weak, and rest against Yami, but only lightly.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you now Yami. I-I can't explain it, I just- I would die if you weren't there...."

Yami was surprised to hear this. Yami thought back to the city. Wasn't it boy and girl pairings? Was boy-boy pairings aloud? Was it even _Legal_?

He looked down at Yugi, who was slowly leaning more and more against Yami's arm that was wrapped around his leg.

Yami felt the soft spikes of Yugi's hair brush against his face and relax slightly. He then rested his head on Yugi's and closed his eyes.

After just few moments, loud howling was heard, incredibly close to where both Yami and Yugi were sitting. Both shot up their heads and stood up. They knew it was Destiny. They recognised her howl anywhere.

She suddenly started to bark, aimed at Yami and Yugi.

'_TAKE THE SOUTH BORDER! RUN AND DON'T TURN BACK! I'LL BE BEHIND YOU I PROMISE! GO NOW!'_

Yami took this warning and led Yugi through the forest. At first, Yami had no idea where he was going, until he saw a flash of black, where the scout wolf stood in front of him headed toward the south border, in which they both followed her.

Yami would have asked what was going on, but because they were running so fast every time he opened his mouth, his mouth went instantly dry.

Yugi started to fall behind gradually, so Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and half pulled him along.

At some time along the border, the black female stopped and looked at the space in front of her, giving two short howls, before a dark male appeared and took the lead, where the black female vanished.

They ran more, getting more and more tired along the way. Yami had never realised that a wolf's pack territory could be this big! It made him think that wolves are strong creatures, not only caring for themselves, but also for each other. For example, a female would rather give up her own life than let anyone harm her cubs.

Yami had seen it before, where a female got engaged in a fight with two hunter's dogs and got killed, but the cubs remained unharmed.

After a while, Yugi had to stop. His legs shook and collapsed beneath him, making Yami turn round in surprise.

"Yugi!" he cried, running back to Yugi sitting down next to him, carefully lifting Yugi's head into his arms.

Yugi's eyes flickered open and looked up at Yami. For some reason, he then smiled.

He struggled to sit up, his arms shaking as he did.

"Go on, your packs waiting..." Yugi managed to say.

"I'm not going anywhere, not with you like this" Yami confirmed.

Yugi looked deep into Yami's eyes and saw that there was no budging him until Yugi moved.

The new grey pack scout ran back over to Yami and Yugi.

'_We best hurry, there's...'_

"WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YUGI GETS BACK ONOT HIS FEET!" Yami shouted, making the startled wolf jump back slightly.

Yugi slowly got back to his feet, shaking still. This whole thing took quite a while, as Yugi was like a newborn foal, getting up and falling again. Yami was unsure what the poacher had done to Yugi, but one thing was for sure.... It was effecting him now, and not in a good way.

The whole time, the grey wolf was restless. He knew something was there, watching their every move, but he was unsure what and he had his alpha's instructions clear in his head.

'_Do not tell them anything. Just lead them out of here'_

He was not about to break his Alpha's wish.

Finally, they were on the move again, but they weren't moving fast enough. By then, the watchers had made their plan and were lying in wait.

Yami and Yugi did not have time to realise what was happening.

Their scout wolf had stopped, before looking to his right, before a loud growl ripped through his throat, coursing through his every hair on his body.

A sudden large shadow leapt down upon him and with one snap of his neck, the scout wolf was dead.

Yami and Yugi stared at the fallen wolf in front of them, and began to look round wildly, looking for the attacker. Yami looked hard at the forest patch in front of him where a couple of metres in front, the scout wolf lay.

His eyes widened as he made out a black wolf silhouette beneath the shade of the trees above the dead wolf, looking down at its kill. It slowly turned its head and amber eyes pierced his.

Yami took a step back. Soon, more wolf silhouettes appeared around the first, all looking at Yami and Yugi.

The first shadow took a few steps forward, staying in the shade of the trees to mask its identity.

The shadow seemed to give a laugh, despite being wolf.

'_It's been a while Yami. Such a shame we have to meet once again like this'_

Yugi hid behind Yami slightly.

Yami's heart skipped a beat with fear. He knew that voice.

He knew that voice only too well.....


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi! Hows you all been? LOADS of people demanded that i hurry with this chapter, so i am. Sitting in lesson writing this..... lol!**

**WOLVES WANTED!**

**I still need OC's for the Night Mountain Pack, so if you want to be a part of it, let me know! Welcome to the pack Marrock, who is our new pack Scout!**

**Also, one of my friends is looking for wolf OC's for her new story 'Two Sides To A Cresent Moon'. A better summary for that story is coming soon......**

**Happy news! I am 's Beta Reader! :) Ok, that was random. Anyways, enjoy the chapter :)**

**EgyptianShadowWolf xXx**

* * *

The shadows continued to surround Yami and Yugi, still not fully revealing themselves.

'_Well Yami, you're usually full of talk, why don't you say something?'_

Yami felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't talk. He still couldn't believe it....

The leader then stepped out into the sun. Yami's suspicions were right.

The black wolf in front of them seemed to give a wolf like smile.

Yami's heart hardened.

Yugi's eyes widened.

"That's....."

"Yes Yugi. That's Zolton." (for those of you who do not remember Zolton, he was raised with Yami along with Astennu and Destiny)

Zolton stood in front of them both, still with his wolf like smile.

'_So the little one remembers me then?'_ Zolton growled cruelly. Yami didn't want Yugi to be involved, so he attempted to change the subject.

"Why are you doing this Zolton? Don't you know that our father needs our help? You said it yourself, the poachers are coming again. There's only about seven wolves left, they'll be totally wiped out!"

Zolton growled a laugh.

'_Fool, did you ever think I actually wanted to help out my father? To take over his pack? His pack means nothing! The wolves are powerless, and are so dependent on one another! I want wolves who'll not only listen to what I say, but are strong and fearless! And what do you mean OUR father? You're not his real son! Karu adopted you! You are not truly wolf! You never will be!'_

Yami knew that Zolton was pushing his buttons, but it was working.

"I see Karu as a father nevertheless. Which is more than you, as I no longer see you as my brother" Yami said. He knew it wouldn't affect Zolton that bad, but he didn't get why Zolton was doing this. They were on the same side weren't they?

The rest of the shadows had now surrounded Yami and Yugi, so now there was no escape.

'_Oh dear, you no longer see me as your brother..what will i do?' _Zolton growled sarcastically.

"I'm being serious!" Yami said angrily.

'_So am I! We were never really that close anyway. I was just building your confidence up just so I could knock it back down again!'_

Yami suddenly saw a weak point and smiled.

"It's because Karu favoured me over you wasn't it?" Yami asked, folding his arms, smirking.

Zolton snarled.

'_NO, why would I want the old wolf to favour me? I could kill him with one bite if I wanted'_

"Then why don't you?" Yami asked casually.

Zolton wasn't used to being challenged, which made him more angry.

'_Why waste my time? I can cause him more pain by talking out those he loves....'_

Yami backed away slightly, an angry look on his face. He moved his arms slightly outward, and put himself between Zolton and Yugi, who didn't seem to be breathing at this moment in time.

"Then why wait?" Yami challenged, darkness filling his voice, his heart now as hard as stone.

Zolton lent back on his back legs slightly and growled, his ears flat against his skull, before letting out a louder growl and launching himself at Yami.

It seemed to happen all so slowly. Zolton opened his mouth, baring his fangs, ready to bite deep in to Yami's neck. But just before he managed to reach Yami, something grey shot into Zolton's side, knocking him flat to the ground.

Yami followed the movement, and saw that Destiny now stood above Zolton, who stay on the floor, looking up at her. Destiny was heaving, and it was obvious she had just had a fight with another load of Zoltons followers. Blood coated her muzzle, and Zolton smelled his pack follwer's blood on her jaws.

Anger seized him and with one shove, pushed Dsetiny off and jumped up, before regaining his posture and staring at his sister. Destiny stared back, and silence settled within everyone. It was Destiny who broke the silence.

'_Zolton, my brother, my kin. Please don't do this. Who knows what will happen...'_

'_I don't have to listen to you! I am your superior. I am the strongest and most bold out of our litter. You cannot tell me what to do!'_ anger pulsed through Zoltons veins.

Destiny tried again.

'_Zolton, we are all friends here. We do not wish you harm unless you are willing to dish it out yourself.'_

Zolton still would not be told. Using what would be his alpha voice, he growled

'_BACK. DOWN. NOW'_

Destiny stood her ground.

'_Fine. Let it be this way'_ Zolton growled, before leaning back on his hind legs again and launching himself at her. Destiny did not flinch, as just before he got to her, Astennu threw himself at Zolton from his hiding place. Again, Zolton crashed to the floor, unable to believe what was happening. His siblings were attacking him!

He gathered himself together and stood up, shaking slightly.

'_So, you have turned against me as well?' _he growled at Astennu.

Yami knew how much this pained Astennu. Zolton had taken care of his siblings, including Yami, and had protected him with his life. Now they were trying to defeat him and his followers.

Astennu growled. Without warning, Zolton leapt at Astennu, to be met by fangs. Within moments, both wolves were engaged in a life or death battle. Soon, the alpha male of the territory they were on made himself visible. Along with the rest of the pack.

Zoltons followers took this as an invitation to attack the pack, which they did. Blood was everywhere, with the pained cry of wolves as they lay dying. The whole area was a battle field. Fur was connected with fangs and claws and was ripped off the wolves bodies, blood surrounding their wounds, weakening their chances of survival.

Yugi felt physically sick. Yami turned and held Yugi close to him, while Yugi buried his head in Yami's chest. He could no longer see the fight, but he could hear it.

As Yami was holding Yugi, Yami glimpsed a white shape darting across the forest floor toward them. They had now moved right to the side to avoid being hurt. Suddenly, the white alpha female appeared in front of them.

'_This way!'_ she called, getting them to follow her.

Just before they moved, a young black wolf, belonging with Zoltons 'pack' looked over and leapt at Yami and Yugi.

The wolf was met halfway through the air with the alpha female wolf, as she unexpectedly turned around and leapt at the wolf. She bit straight into his neck, letting him suffocate before letting him go limp and fall to the floor.

She ran back to where Yugi and Yami were standing and they followed her out of the area and along what was obviously the border of the packs territory.

Considering that the female was in cub, she travelled quite fast, but not as fast as an ordinary wolf.

Soon, she was stopping every few minutes to catch her breath. Yami managed to stop beside her.

She looked into his eyes as she read his emotions.

"We don't have to travel as fast as we were, we're quite far away..." Yami said softly. The female shook her head.

'_No. Zolton is an excellent tracker. He could be here within minutes. We're travelling far too slowly...'_ the female looked into the distance at some mountains that where a few miles away. She looked sadly at the ground.

'_But this is where the pack territory ends... this is the border... you're gonna have to go on your own now to respect the wishes of the Night Mountain Pack....'_

Yami gave a puzzled look.

"The Night Mountain Pack? I've never..."

'_You wouldn't have heard of them. The Night Mountain Pack is a mysterious pack that never really reveals themselves, only in times of need. They are great allies of your fathers. Seek them out and you'll be fine'_

A crack in the distance made them turn their attention straight ahead. Through the trees, where the sun was setting, there was a gap where the golden yellow rays of the sun seeped through. But within that gap where two wolf silhouettes, obviously looking at them.

'_Behold, the Night Mountain Pack....'_ the female growled softly

Before anymore could be said, the two silhouettes bounded toward them, their ambers eyes lighting up the shadows.....


	16. Chapter 15

**Heys peeps! Seriously, how many people actually read authors notes? Am I just talking to myself?**

**Me: Hi ESW how are you?**

**Me: Yeah, I'm fine! You?**

**Me: Yeah, yeah! Can't complain**

**Me:...**

**Yeah well, it was worth a try right?**

**Still need wolves for this story... It's becoming an urgency now, as no one seems to be letting me use their OC's and i only has a few wolves! Am I unloved?**

**Okais. Enjoy this chap and DONT FORGET TO LEND ME YOUR OC FOR THE NIGHT MOUNTAIN PACK!**

**EgyptianShadowWolf xXx**

* * *

Yami watched as the shadows got closer, the shapes now more defined. The two wolves then leapt form the shadows and came skidding to a halt just before them. It was a male and female, the male a cosmic blue while the female was a very light grey, almost white.

The alphas of the Night Mountain pack...

The white female who had been travelling with Yami and Yugi, backed away slightly, showing submission to the alphas before her.

The male gave a wolfish smile.

'_Alpha Akina, you know you do not have to bow down to us, we are alphas of a different pack. We are allies, not slave to one another.'_

Akina stood up and nuzzled the male and female each in turn.

'_Alpha Monsoon, Alpha Ocean...'_ Akina addressed.

Akina then backed away again and turned to Yami and Yugi, before looking back at the alphas.

'_Alpha Monsoon, Alpha Ocean, this is...'_ Akina started

'_Why, it's Karu's adopted son! What a surprise!' _Alpha Monsoon barked. He seemed happy enough to see them, but Yami wasn't sure if he was just saying that.

'_I hear that your family pack is in trouble...' _Alpha Ocean said, looking at Yami.

Yami nodded.

"We have problems with poachers, and now there's another pack that's trying to get to get more power..."

'_Zolton's pack? Pah, they won't last long. They've never seen a mountain pack before. Mountain packs are known to be bigger and stronger than ordinary packs. You have to be a tough wolf to survive in the mountains...'_ Alpha Ocean growled.

It was true. Just by looking at them, Yami could see that Alpha Ocean and Alpha Monsoon were much bigger than alpha Akina, who was an ordinary forest wolf.

'_Scouts from your pack were sent to our pack, asking for help. It was unusual for Karu to send only a couple of scouts, he usually sends back up for his pack. So immediately from that, we knew something was wrong. We're here to assist your pack and help win over the forest.' _Alpha Monsoon growled.

Alpha Ocean looked at Yugi.

'_You must be Yugi... are you brothers...?'_ She said timidly.

"No" Yami said.

"He's my mate" Yami half whispered, looking sideways at Yugi to catch his expression. Yugi gasped.

'_Mate as in friend or mate as in partner? You humans have so many meanings...' _Alpha Monsoon growled, half wolf laughing to himself (do wolves laugh?).

"Mate as in partner" Yami confirmed. Alpha Ocean approached Yugi slightly and then nodded in satisfaction.

'_Yes, he's good for you...' _She said quietly before returning to _her_ mate.

'_Yami, Yugi, you will both come with us, and that's a command. Our pack will help your pack. I know Karu would do the same for us...'_ Alpha Monsoon said, using his alpha voice to say what would be.

They fell silent and listened to the fighting that was going on some way away. There were a lot of howls of pain now, but some of anger and some of defeat. Soon, the howling stopped altogether and there was silence.

'_What's happened?'_ Akina growled quietly. No body knew.

Then, one single howl rose up in the darkness, as it was now nightfall. It was a heavily grieving voice, that was soon joined by a few more. Akina listened and then let her own howl into the air, grief too in her body.

Alpha Akina's mate had been killed by a ruthless attack, where he was against three other wolves. He stood no chance.

Yami, Yugi, Akina, Ocean and Monsoon stood and listened to the grieving wolves.

Akina howled for a long time, making her grieving known. However, she soon silenced as she lay down and put her muzzle to the floor. She had howled for such a long time, her throat hurt terribly and she could howl no longer. She couldn't even growl.

Alpha Monsoon approached her and put his head near hers.

'_Come Akina, you may come with us. Now that you're main defence has gone, it is not safe for you. Zolton will soon find you and try to put and end to your life without protection. And as you know, you are carrying precious cargo...'_

Akina nodded miserably and followed Monsoon and Ocean as they led her out of her territory and into theirs.

Yami fell into pace with her.

"You know, if it makes you feel better, he lives on in those cubs you are carrying. As long as they survive, so will he.." Yami comforted.

Akina looked up at him.

'_Thank you...'_

Yugi smiled at Yami and put both his arms round one of Yami's.

The territory of the Night Mountain pack was covered with much denser forest and was teeming with wild life. Yami wondered how this could be.

'_We have told our pack never to hunt in the forest part, as it soon kills off the wildlife' _Alpha Monsoon growled, answering Yami's unspoken question.

Yugi sped up slightly to ask Ocean a question.

"Where exactly are we going?"

'_We are going to our pack first, where we have already made a plan to lie in wait in the mountains and come down when the time is right...'_

Yugi slowed down again and looked at Yami who in turn, nodded at Yugi, thanking him. Yugi had known he wanted that question answered.

They walked for some time, the ground seemingly started to angle upward slowly, but noticeably.

Soon, they were confronted with a hill, where three black wolf silhouettes were visible.

Monsoon and Ocean paused at the bottom of the hill and howled a greeting. Monsoon then quickly turned to Yami and Yugi.

'_How fast are you at running?'_

"Ummmm... quite fast I suppose..."

'_Good, then keep up with us!'_

Monsoon, Ocean and Akina then ran up the hill toward the wolf shapes, who where now jumping up and down on the spot, wagging their tails and barking happily, like a faithful old dog seeing his master again.

Yami and Yugi then ran up the hill after the wolves, avoiding rocks and slippery part of the grass.

By the time they reached the top, the three silhouette wolves where now clear wolves with colour, jumping around with their returned alphas, showing submission and play fighting like little cubs.

Soon, everything had calmed down and introductions were made.

'_Yami, please excuse that, our pack is 'close knit' as you put it, so we greatly miss one another when each other are gone. These are the Night Mountain pack's three Beta's, Kiyiya, Ayame and Aaka. They keep watch when we are gone.'_

Yami and Yugi looked at the three new wolves in front of them. The first was Kiyiya, light grey with white on her face, underbelly and tail, with some white on her sides, with blue eyes.

The second was Ayame who was completely white with brown eyes and the last was Aaka, who was silvery grey with dark grey blended in his coat. He also had white legs.

They too, were bigger than the normal forest wolves.

'_Yami, so much has been said about you!'_ barked an over excited Kiyiya.

'_Is it true you were abandoned?'_

Yami smiled at the wolf's enthusiasm, but his smile faded when he thought of his home pack.

'_NO! He was born with the wolves! He must of done! He can understand wolf!'_ Ayame barked back.

'_Well, if you spend about all you're life around other creatures, you most likely understand their language, like we can understand when the gazelle are about to give chase, but we are not gazelle are we?' _Aaka growled. He was slightly older than the other two, so therefore pointed out where they went wrong.

Kiyiya reached forward and grabbed one of Aaka's ears, and pulled backward, and ended up play fighting with Aaka.

Ayame walked forward and sniffed Akina, making her welcome, before trotting off into the dense trees, with Kiyiya and Aaka following close behind.

Before anyone could move anywhere, five more wolves came through the clearing.

'_Yami, these three of my guardian wolves Sakura, Onyx and Zephyr, one of my hunters, Marrok and my shaman, Wulffrith'_

Yami was about to make introductions himself, when the guardians interrupted.

'_We're sorry for interrupting, we really are, but there's trouble! Zoltons new pack is nearing our boundaries with clear intentions to come through. We don't know if they want to pass through or attack us..'_ Sakura reported.

'_Keep tabs on them, keep track of them and let us know of any changes.' _Monsoon instructed.

'_Also, the prey has started to run. The attack that Zolton once said about, the poachers attack... they're coming soon...'_ Wulffrith warned, as a soft breeze swept through the air.

'_We must prepare to attack or defend...' _Onyx said.

'_We cannot avoid it, we must protect our land, I feel they are here to attack, as they attacked the previous pack, Akino's pack...' _Zephyr drifted off.

'_Their pack has many more members now. Some of the wolves didn't want to die, so they joined Zolton to let themselves live. They have no PRIDE!' _Marrok stated, angry that any wolf would rather give up their pack name than die saving it.

'_Calm it! Keep tabs on them and the poachers... we will win this...'_ Ocean said determinedly.

But before anything else could be said, a loud distinguished howl sounded from beyond the Night Mountain territory.

'_This is my forest. Any objectors will die. This is MY forest.'_

Zolton.


	17. Chapter 16

**OMG, I am soooooo sorry for not updating for a long time now, it's just that my laptop that I use for writing stories on has been taken back by the school, and now I have to write me stories in bits and pieces.. *sigh* Ah well, at least it's better then none at all…. Well, Yami and Yugi have just been united with the Night Mountain Pack (you guys).**

**And thanks soooo much to j Bear, who has given loads more OC's to work with! *hug***

**I'm also sorry to j Bear aswell, as Aaka is a GIRL, not a boy... SOOOOO sorry!**

**Enjoy the chap and don't forget to review!**

**EgyptianShadowWolf xXx**

Once Zoltons howling had ceased, all was quiet. Alpha Monsoon looked behind, where the howling had come from.

He took one look at Oceon, then to Yami, Yugi and then to Akina.

'_Follow me'_ he growled and led everyone into the trees opposite. Monsoon was NOT happy.

Monsoon led the party through some thick trees, until they came to a small clearing, where a den was built inside a small hill, surrounded by trees. There was space in front of the den, where more wolves were gathered. This is where Kiyiya, Ayame and Aaka had come.

There more wolves in the clearing Yami noted. Monsoon and Oceon went to the middle of the clearing, all their pack gathered round them. There were many wolves of shapes and colours, but all a similar size.

Monsoon looked at Yami, Yugi and Akina and thought introductions should be made.

'_Yami. Yugi. Alpha Akina. These are the famous wolves of the Night Mountain pack. You already know my Betas. These are two of my scouts, Momo and Arctic. You have already seen three of my scouts, so this is my fourth, Saget. Another Hunter of mine is Jager and you already know my Shaman. This is not all my pack. You will encounter more as you go. But these wolves were the first wolves in this pack and will have a place forever more'_

It was obvious Monsoon loved his pack.

Yugi crept slightly closer to Yami.

"What did he say?" Yugi whispered. Suddenly all the wolves looked at Yugi and all were silent.

'_Does the boy not understand us?'_ Saget asked, his grey fur ruffled slightly.

'_It appears not...'_ Monsoon replied.

"He was not raised by wolves, so he does not understand the language" Yami comfirmed.

'_He will learn. Give him time. The longer he spends with us, the more he will understand' _Arctic growled softly. Wulffrith nodded in agreement. These two wolves where the wisest in the pack, often giving advice and predicting the outcome.

Monsoon gave a wolf smirk and looked back at Yami and Yugi.

'_Welcome to the Night Mountain Pack...'_

* * *

Karu found the last wolf by the stream that run through his territory. The very stream by which he had told Yami he was to go...

DON'T think about him he told himself. He's gone for good. He's gone for his own good.

Karu looked up at the night sky and sighed, his warmth breath turning to mist that floated in the air, swirling and rising. Free...

Karu shook his head. No good thinking of it now. He knew the fight was coming. He knew that, if he kept Yami here, he would have died. He had hopefully found happiness now. Karu looked at the wolf.

It's body was in the stream, it's head was on the bank, trying to breath. And it was shivering. Karu jumped over the stream and helped the wolf out. He now recognised the wolf as Demon, his strongest Guardian.

Karu and Demon ran back to the main clearing, where the other four wolves stood. These wolves were the only wolves that had survived the attack. Out of about 30 wolves, this is what remained. The next attack would finish them off.

Apart from Karu and Demon, there was also Orchid, a timid Scout, Jazz and Blood, two of his Hunters and Bar, his shaman wolf.

They sat in a circle, deciding what to do.

'_It's hopeless to stay here. We're all going to die if we stay here.'_ Orchid growled.

Bar lay down next to Demon.

Jazz scoffed.

'_More than that, they'll skin us, use our fur as mats and our heads will be put as trophies above the fireplace. There's no hope!'_

'_ENOUGH!'_ Demon commanded, wanting to hear his alpha speak.

'_You can no longer command me Demon, We're not a pack anymore. The pack died when Nevada did. She was one of our heads, there isn't enough of us to make another pack. We're just a bunch of lone wolves..'_ Jazz continued.

Blood stopped her mid sentence.

'_Not quite. We still have one alpha, and as long as we have that one alpha, we will be O.K...'_

Everyone looked at Karu.

'_Well alpha?'_ Jaz sneered.

Karu turned to Bar.

'_What would you say?'_ he growled gently.

Bar was the oldest out of the wolves, and was ageing gracefully. But his years where catching up with him. He sat up slowly.

'_We stay here... we die. We go... We die. A pack should not be on the move constantly. We will get challenged by various other packs, until we break apart. If we stay here, we will maintain our pride, but we will be finished off in the next attack made by the humans. Either way, it does not look good. It's up to you alpha'_ and with that, Bar lay down again.

Karu thought.

'_We'll stay here. We will maintain our pride and fight for what's ours'_

Four of the wolves nodded in agreement.

'_Wise choice alpha'_ Orchid agreed.

Jazz was less impressed.

'_Well, I'm not staying to get crushed by humans'_ she retorted.

Karu looked down.

'_Then you are relieved of the pack Jazz. You will leave immediately'_

'_Don't mind if I do'_

And with that, she stood and left, bounding out as fast as she could.

* * *

Yami sat in the middle of the clearing, the Night Mountain Pack around him.

Yugi had been taken to the den because he was tired, where he slept with Akina.

A sudden noise made him turn around. A black wolf burst through the bushes and skidded to a halt.

Yami smiled, but then screwed up his face in concerntration.

"Ummm…. Bobo?"

The wolf rolled her eyes.

'_Momo actually. Now where are the alphas? It's urgent!'_ She growled.

"The alphas went hunting. They said something about later, we howl back to Zolton, tell him it's not his forest…" Yami said, almost talking to himself.

'_I can't stay… Tell the alphas that we have an intruder. I'll send Arctic later with a report later on.'_

And with that, Momo bounded back through the bushes.

Yami looked where Momo had gone, and then looked at the two guardians that lay not far from him, Sakura and Onyx. Yami had to remember all the names of the pack, which was proving difficult.

Even if a wolf just passed, he had to say it's name.

As if on cue, a wolf came into the clearing and stared straight at him. It was another black wolf, with hazel eyes.

"Jager…." Yami sounded unsure.

The wolf then wagged his tail and stuck his tongue out, in a playful gesture.

'_You guessed right!'_ Jager playfully growled.

Yami smiled.

"Say, shouldn't you be hunting with the alphas?"

Jager shook his head.

'_Nah. Marrock's got it covered. He always has. He's a REAL good hunter ya know'_

Yami chuckled.

"I'm sure he is!"

A lot of growling erupted to the right of them. Jager stopped talking and growled also, and stepped toward to where the sound was coming from.

A light brown wolf suddenly jumped to where they were, but had jumped too far, and crashed right into Yami. Yami looked up into it's eyes. He knew this wolf.

"JAZZ?"

The wolf pinned him down.

'_Yami? You came here?'_ Jazz looked confused.

Before he could say anything, Jazz seemed to explode.

'_YOU LEFT US AND CAME HERE? YOU BETRAYED US! YOU LEFT KARU! YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL!'_ She barked at him. Shock filled Yami.

But before she could say any more, Zephyr and Saget ran up and leapt at her, teeth bared.

She turned to fight them off, but Sakura bit her in her throat before they got there.

"NO STOP! I KNOW HER!" Yami shouted at the wolves.

Onyx stopped pursueing and looked at him.

'_No you don't. Sure, she was in Karu's pack. But she's a spy. For Zolton. She avoided us to get to Karu, so we couldn't do anything. Jazz must go'_

And with that, he bounded off with the other Guardians, who had taken Jazz away.

The noise of a screaming wolf being torn apart filled the air, chilling Yami to the bone.

He sat down and put his arms round his knees. He felt a warm lick on his cheek. He looked and saw it was Kiyiya, trying to comfort him. Ayame and Wulffrith were behind her.

'_The alphas request you. It's time to send a little massage to Zolton'_ She announced.

And with that, they made their way to the very heart of the territory…


	18. Chapter 17

**Kay guys, I am now back at school, so now I have access to computers that I can finally write my stories! *cheers* I realise that the last chapter didn't get many reviews... Why is that? Have people given up? Lol... With me, I understand... But my stories? Do they deserve that? To whoever j Bear is, I wanna thank you soooo much, and are you on Deviantart or YouTube? Mainly Deviantart... I still have this story plot on mind... but I think it coming to an end... I dunno. I have no idea where this story is going (accept up! Lol). Well, I'll stop rambling now, so I'll let you read! **

**Wolves still wanted!**

**EgyptianShadowWolf xXx**

* * *

As the wolves led Yami deeper into the forest, he tried to think straight,

So much betrayal... So much that he thought he knew, but obviously didn't. He clenched his fists. A movement caught his eye, but the wolves behind him didn't let him stop.

He looked to his right, as he thought he saw a running human figure. Yugi was then being glimpsed through the trees, with three other wolves. They were running the same speed, only with a few feet of trees separating them.

Yugi and the wolves slowly got closer, before they were running completely beside them. The three wolves that were with Yugi were three of the pack guardians, Saget, Onyx and Sakura. As they ran through the territory, as wolves saw them, they ran alongside, a clear proudness running with them.

Arctic, Momo, Zephyr, Marrock, Jager and Aaka were all soon running alongside too. They just needed to find the alphas.

They all soon reached the very heart of the forest. It was a large clearing, similar to the den, only in the middle was a large sculpture of a wolf. It had almost like standing platforms on it, obviously for the different ranks of a pack to howl. It looked almost man-made.

Both Yami and Yugi stopped and stared up at the statue in wonder.

"Cavemen?" Yugi guessed.

Ayame shook her head.

_'Not cavemen...' _Ayame growled gently.

_'The great wolf god, of thousands of years ago' _Wulffrith announced proudly. The wolves enclosed a circle round her. They had all heard this tale before, but loved to hear the ancient tale.

Wulffrith made sure all the wolves were comfortable before beginning.

_"Thousands of years ago, when men were in their early development, many beasts and creatures existed, all roaming their certain boundaries. Fish ruled the seas, Birds ruled the air and wolves ruled the forest. Within each species, there was a god, each taking the form of their species. The gods kept things in order, and were in peace with each other. But soon, each grew hungry for power.'_ Wulffrith closed her eyes.

_'They began to fight and the weaker gods died out. Soon, there were just three gods left. The god of the Birds, the god of the Cats...' _she opened her eyes again.

_'And the god of the Wolves. Treachery and Trickery began. Little did they realise, but man was evolving. He learnt to build houses, to tame horses and dogs and how to grow crops.'_

_'The gods were too busy fighting; they didn't see what was happening, until it was too late. Man took over the mountains and jungles where the cats roamed and where the birds nested. And man started to take over the forest. The gods, now weak through fighting and the lack of their land, began to die. They finally put aside their differences, to save what they could. The Bird god could only save the very tops of the mountains, before he was shot down with an arrow in the eye'_

Wulffrith looked up at the night sky.

_'The cat god managed to save the very heart of the jungle, before he too, was shot and skinned. The wolf god, seeing what happened to the other two, was the last left. He wasn't going to give himself up to man. He came to the very heart of a forest, all his pack surrounding him. All of them then howled into the air, filling the air. Their souls where then sent up to the skies, leaving the god's body as a statue, and his pack as trees. That's why you get packs of wolves, because of what our god did for us, with his pack. It is said, that this is the ancient statue, surrounded by his faithful pack, still howling at the sky.'_

Yugi shifted.

"I get it, he gave away all of their souls, so man could not have them as prize statues on their mantelpiece..." Yugi countered.

Wulffrith nodded.

_'You are correct'_

A shadow cast over them. All the wolves turned to the statue, to see their alphas standing on the very peak.

_'It is time' _Alpha Monsoon growled, as all the wolves rushed to their places.

Yami and Yugi looked at the big statue.

Ocean looked down at them.

_'You howl with the alphas, my dears' _she growled gently.

Yami and Yugi climbed up, to the very top and sat beside the alphas. All was silent. Yami couldn't remember howling sessions to be this tense.

Monsoon took a breath and let out a booming howl, slowly followed by Ocean. The pack then howled soon afterwards, each on cue. Yami and Yugi looked at each other. Yugi took a sharp breath. He had never done anything like this.

Yami looked to the floor, and closed his eyes, letting his head fill with images of his family pack and Zolton's betrayal.

Pride and sadness took hold of him.

He then threw back his head, letting pride take over, and howled into the air, along with the pack. Yugi soon joined, and soon, they were howling a message to Zolton.

This was their land. He would not take it. They were allies of Karu and they would destroy him if he hurt anyone.

* * *

A stealthy shadow padded through the forest, his warm breath turning to mist above his head. Zolton trotted through the now deserted forest, shadows moving around him.

His followers.

No, he thought to himself, not followers... his pack.

And he was alpha. Zolton paused for a moment, and lifted his head into the air. Alpha. He liked that...

He began moving again, his wolves fanned out behind him, scouting in all directions. Karu seemed to have left his territory.

Well, to any other wolf, they would have most likely believed this theory and settled in right away, but this was Karu, the mighty wolf of the forest. Every pack knew him. He wouldn't just give up and walk away.

And Zolton knew his father. He knew that Karu was in hiding, but in his territory. He knew that Karu was counting on the fact that Zolton would fall for his trick. But he wouldn't.

Sure, Zolton would get this territory. He was the oldest and strongest son Karu had. Well, apart from Yami. Zolton growled.

He had hoped he could keep Yami from going out into the world, to stay with the pack, but his father wouldn't listen would he? He sent Yami out, and the poachers came.

He would bet his life that Yami had sent the poachers in revenge. He had it all in his head.

Yami had felt hurt when he was cast out, so he sent the poachers. He then came back and tried to 'rescue' the wolves, pretending he knew nothing about them, or that he had sent them. Yami had then lured his mother out of her hiding spot, and when she was in clear view, the poachers shot her.

And Zolton was pretty sure that Yami was going to send another poaching party, to wipe them out completely.

Zolton sniffed. He couldn't trust any wolf in this damned forest. His pack only followed him out of terror and fear, thinking that if they followed him and were in his pack, he wouldn't kill them. Zolton tried not to notice it.

Zolton then turned his thoughts to his father. Karu had obviously favoured him, until Yami came along, and it all changed. Suddenly, Yami was all the attention, and Karu hadn't noticed when Zolton had grown cold and distant.

Only his mother had. His poor defenceless mother...

Zolton barked and growled loudly suddenly swinging his paw and striking a nearby tree. He stood, panting for a moment, letting the anger pass.

When his breathing slowed, he took his paw from the tree and lay down on the grass. Without a wolf pack in the forest, with little wolf pups playing in the den, and the happy yipping of the older wolves as they play fight...

Zolton shook his head.

_'Damn it' _he mumbled.

It was all memories now. Things were different. He had to focus on his plan. To take over as many parts of the forest as he could, take over packs and become the ultimate alpha. He would then lead the wolves on a bloody bath against the humans and Yami, killing them all. With all the humans in the town gone, he would have no more trouble, and his pack would flourish, and he would be the ultimate legend, better than the wolf god that gave his life.

His Beta wolf walked forward, hesitating for a moment and then walked up to Zolton.

_'The scouts have checked the area, and we found no intruders. The coast is clear' _he announced.

Zolton had not been looking at the dark grey wolf, but now lazily cast his eye over the Beta.

_'Check again'_

_'But Zolton...'_

_'That's ALPHA TO YOU!' _Zolton stood up, growled at the wolf, who shrank back on his heels, ears flat against his skull.

The grey wolf seemed to recover himself, because he stood up.

_'Zolt- Alpha, you know that I have never questioned you before and I have been your friend since birth, so you know I pose no threat and that you can trust me...'_

Zolton sighed.

_'I'm sorry Fang, I just haven't been feeling myself, and I'm starting to believe that you can't trust ANYONE in this forest...'_

Fang thought for a moment.

_'Don't turn your pack away Zolton, it has a way of tracking you down' _and with that, Fang turned and disappeared into the shadows.

Zolton stared after the wolf for a while, before laying back down. All was silent, until he heard a distant howling.

He immediately sat up, ears pricked.

He knew the howls anywhere.

The Night Mountain Pack.

He heard the alphas and the rest of the pack, but they seemed to be waiting... and there it was...

Two additional howls that were not wolf... but human.

Zolton breathed hard, his deep fears realised.

Yami and his mate had turned against him, and they meant business.

Zolton took a deep breath and howled back.

He howled his anger and frustration.

But most of all, he howled at how he was going to seek out and kill Yami's mate, and then him...


	19. Chapter 18

**Okais, I dunno what's going on with my other story, I've put it on a temporary freeze. I've had a lot more people replying to this story and a lot more interest. But that means this story is gonna be finished first…. **** Well, I may create another wolf story, depends on what you guys want! **** Right, so here's chapter… 18 I think….. I lose track! Enjoy it guys!**

**Wolves are still welcome! Here's the pack how it stands:**

**Night Mountain Pack**

**Alphas: **Monsoon

Ocean

**Betas: **Kiyiya -(EgyptianShadowWolf)

Ayame -(A-Truesdale)

Aaka- (j Bear)

**Scouts:** Arctic-(j Bears' grandmother)

Momo- (MaliksTenshi13)

Amarilis- ( )

**Guardians: **Sakura -(YugixYamiYaoiLover)

Onyx -(Ivorywinterdemon)

Zephyr -(MidnightRayne13)

Saget- (Friend of j Bear)

**Hunters: **Marrock (YamiTeddy)

Jager (Friend of j Bear)

Qwi- ( )

**Shaman: **Wulffrith -(GaarasLittleAngel94Xx)

**Pack Members:**

**If your wolf has not been mentioned yet due to being a new wolf, and you don't like your position, just contact me ASAP and I'll change your rank **** Enjoy!**

**EgyptianShadowWolf xXx**

Wolves ran round the edge of the Night Mountain Pack, making clear sweeps to make sure no intruders where near.

Yami and Yugi were right near the centre of the territory, watching wolves run about.

It then occurred to Yami that two more wolves seemed to be with The Night Mountain Pack.

The first was a tan coloured wolf, with emerald green eyes. This wolf had the same build as Momo and Arctic, so he assumed that this wolf was a scout. He had heard wolves calling her name at one point, they called her Amarilis.

The second confused Yami. She seemed to change colour every time that he saw her, which made Yami think he was going mad.

She was hanging around more with Marrock and Jager, so he concluded she was a hunter.

One by one, each scout ran round the perimeter of the border, watching out, before reporting back. Each time, the scouts came back with nothing. This had started since they finished howling, and Zolton had howled his threat.

His promise.

It was mayhem. Yami had sat down and thought.

_This can't go on forever, something has to happen. With an invasion of the humans soon, this is the last thing they need._

Yugi meanwhile had started to breakdown, so was being comforted by Ocean, Akina and Wulffrith in the den.

Yami was staring at the floor, sitting on a small boulder that raised out the floor, with his head in his hands. Thoughts where whizzing round his head. The Night Mountain Pack should not be holding Zolton back. They should be preparing for battle.

A shadow fell across him and he looked up, his eyes slightly squinted against the morning sun.

"Alpha…" Yami greeted, looking to floor again.

Monsoon sat next to him, trying to look into his eyes.

'_What's wrong?'_

Yami sighed. He didn't know if he could tell the alpha what was really on his mind.

"Is Yugi ok?" He finally asked.

Monsoon nodded.

'_He is coping well. It all just got to his head. We will use all the tactics we can to protect you two, we will….'_

"BUT WHY?" Yami suddenly shouted, causing all the wolves to look at them.

Monsoon, immediately leaped up and took a few steps back.

"Why are you doing this for me? I've only caused havoc, I don't deserve anything…"

'_You're wrong'_ A calm voice washed over the clearing.

Yami looked up.

The newest wolf he had seen walked over, the one that seemed to changed colours. She walked slowly, with purpose, her muscles rippling underneath her fur.

She stopped a little way from Yami, the rest of the pack circling around. The Betas seemed to surround her, seemingly protecting her.

Kiyiya stepped forward.

'_Yami, this is Qwi, she has just returned from a certain place. One you will recognise.'_

Kiyiya then backed away, bringing Qwi back in view.

'_Yami, I've just returned from the warehouse, the warehouse that the poachers had inhabited.'_

"The one that exploded?" Yami asked, unsure.

'_Yeah, well, I wasn't in the explosion of course, but I was there. You set me free. Don't you remember?'_

Yami cast his mind back. He had rescued so many….

He remembered the smoke, and the terror. He shook his head, wanting rid of the memory.

Qwi lay down in front of him, focusing her eyes upon him.

'_The poachers were conducting a ruthless experiment…'_

"I know, they were taking wolves and starving them, so they would do as the poachers wished. Then they were to set the wolves upon the wolf packs of the world, to try and get rid of them all" Yami finished. He remembered the mocking way the poacher had said it, before announcing that he was going to blow the place up.

All had gone silent in the den, and Yami could tell Yugi was listening closely.

'_Yes, that's very true, but that's not all. See, whilst they were trying to make these wolves turn against their own kind, in the background, they were trying to create the perfect breed of wolf, one that was bigger, stronger and faster than all the other breeds of wolf around.'_

Yami scoffed.

"And how exactly were they going to do _that_?"*

Qwi chuckled.

'_Well, they fed us some type of formula in our food. It didn't taste nice, but it was either that or nothing. Many died straight away, with their bodies not being able to cope, but I was a cub, so I was fed little, so as I grew, my immune system accepted it, so I didn't die.'_

Wolves began to murmur, but Yami couldn't pick out what they were saying.

'_The formula, I can't explain, I don't know what it is, but because I consumed large amounts of it, it changed me. Not in personality, but my fur and my genetic code. I'm not a normal wolf anymore. My fur can change colour at will. Some wolves accept this, others can't. My old pack kicked me out because of it. It's only because of the Night Mountain pack that I got accepted.'_

As Qwi moved back, her coat changed, almost like a demonstration. She turned from a light grey, to a dark cosmic blue, black in some lights.

Yami watched in wonder, and saw that Yugi was watching from within the den too.

Qwi then moved off into the trees, before murmuring,

'_Thank you'_

'_You've saved a lot of wolves Yami…'_ Monsoon growled gently.

"Yeah, and killed some too…." Yami was thinking of his mother.

Monsoon walked closer.

'_Accidents happen…'_ But before Monsoon could continue, a deep howl shattered the air.

Monsoon raised his head.

Yami recognised the howl immediately.

Karu.

'_INVASION OF THE HUMANS! IT'S STARTED! PACK! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!' _Monsoon barked at the rest of the pack, who all nodded their heads in understanding and ran, in the direction that Karu was howling.

Yami stood up and Yugi came out of the den, hearts racing.

Ocean howled back to Karu, saying that they were here to assist.

Yami looked at Monsoon, who glanced back.

'_You are to stay here, with Yugi and Akina. A couple of guardians have volunteered to saty behind to look after you two…'_

Monsoon bounded off after his pack, but stopped short of the clearing border when Yami called his name.

"We're helping. That pack is my fathers and I must help. He may of banished me, but I will assist. I must"

Monsson turned to look at him.

'_NO, Yami, you will not. You have already done enough for everyone. I don't want you…'_

But Monsoon never finished his sentence, because out of the shadows, a figure leapt and crashed down upon Monsoon, sending him to the floor, black jaws around Monsoon's throat, demon eyes focused on Yami…

*If any of you have seen Yu-Gi-Oh the movie, Pyramid of Light, there is a part where, when Kaiba and Yami are duelling, Kaiba states that he's gonna be the first person to defeat all three Egyptian gods at once, and Yami turns round and says

"And how are you going to do _that_?"

Imagine that's the way that Yami says that line in this story, and you'll get how Yami feels! Just random…..

Mmmm… not the best ending…

ESW xXx


	20. Update!

Hi, i'm really sorry for being inactive, and the fact i haven't updated in what seems like years. I'm sorry! I've been a VERY busy person!

So much has gone on, i just updated the kast chapter, and just never came back on. But, dear people, i need your help.

I have read back on some of the bits i've done, and i'm crying! The writing is so bad, i was a hater of certain things and everything is deemed 'not satisfactory'. So, i need some comments on whether to rewrite the stories, or to continue, though i do want to start again. I will keep the same Characters, and can always add more. Just need your opinions.. Thanks for bearing with me! XD

Hope to hear from you soooon!

EgyptianShadowWolf xxx


	21. Chapter 19

**Hi Guys, very sorry about the abandoning of the story...I'll try not to let it happen again! OK, so i've reread the story and got some new ideas for this story, which is just as well, as i wasn't sure where teh story was going! XD Anyway, sit back and enjoy the long anticipated Chapter 19 of Raising Wolf! I still have all your wolf OC's, and they're still in the pack, but more are welcome as always!**

**ESW x**

* * *

As Monsoon crashed to the floor, he managed to shove the weight off, and send it flying a couple metres away. After doing so, Monsoon leapt up and growled at whatever had pushed him down.

Yami stared as Zolton got up off the floor, still remaining eye contact with Yami. He growled, as he stared at the very reason for his pack's destruction, the reason for his unhappiness.

Yugi approached Yami from behind, hoolding onto Yami's arm as he did so. There was silence, not even the guardians moved.

Yami walked forward, toward Zolton. Yugi tried to follow, but Yami shook his head, gently pushing him back. He then came face to face with Zolton.

"Enough, our war is with the humans, not with each other" Yami spoke.

Zolton laughed.

_'You think that you are one of us? Look at you! You're all skin, bones and...just human! If our war is with the humans, i may as well start with you!'_ Zolton said, shifting his weight.

Yami smiled.

"Go ahead and try" Yami mocked, and watched as Sakura and Onyx leapt at Zolton. They managed to grab him and pin him down, being much bigger and stronger.

Yugi looked round.

"Er, Yami... They're gone..." Yugi said in a worried tone. Yami then looked around. Indeed, the rest of the Night Mountain pack had gone. It was just Sakura, Onyx, Zolton and Akina, who had been asleep for a long while due to her pregnancy.

Yami scowled.

"They left without us" he grumbled. And with that, he started to run in the direction that he beleived the wolves had gone.

"Wait for me!" Yugi cried, staring to run after Yami.

"NO Yugi, I can't put you through this, not after all i've put you through before" He paused, before grabbing Yugi's jacket and kissing him on the lips, and putting his forehead onto Yugi's.

"I just can't, i'm sorry" Yami breathed, before running off down the slope that lead to Karu's territory.

Yugi watched him leave, just lightly touched where Yami had kissed. He wanted to run after him, to have Yami take him in his arms and they run, just running away from everything. But that wouldn't happen. Not now.

Zolton started to laugh.

_'YOU CAN RUN, YOU CAN RUN ALL YOU LIKE YAMI! BUT KNOW THIS, THAT YOU ARE THE CAUSE! YOU KILLED EVERY WOLF THAT HAS DIED, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!'_ Zolton cried still laughing.

Sakura bit into him, making him screech in pain. Zolton then burst into action, throwing off Onyx, who leapt back in response, trying to aid Sakura. Onyx and Sakura fought with Zolton, giving him bad injuries. Zolton tried to run off, but kept being caught and dragged back down.

Zolton managed to grab Onyx's neck and shake him, trying to make him unconscious, but Sakura leapt onto his back, making him drop Onyx, who then snapped at Zolton's underbelly.

Akina meanwhile had woken up, and was trying to deal with waves of pain. Yugi had found her like this and had tried to comfort her, knowing she was having contractions. SHe let out a loud cry.

The three fighting wolves heard it, with Onyx and Sakura hesitating. Zolton made for his get away, but Onyx leapt and stopped him, while Sakura darted back to the den where Akina lay.

Zolton and Onyx fought some more, Zolton managing to kick Onyx off, and dived into the deep forest. The sun was now rising, so it was easier to see where he went. Onyx began to give chase, but another cry from Akina made him stop and turn back.

Zolton would have to wait.

Onyx arrived to see Sakura and Yugi stood outside the den that contained Akina. She was trying to ease her pain, her swollen belly trembling. SHe looked out at Yugi, Sakura and Onyx.

_'Go...Go and help Karu's pack. They need you...'_ Akina said faintly. Sakura shook her head.

_'We can't leave you like this Akina, YOu could...'_ Sakura started.

_'I'll be fine!'_ Akina snapped.

_'I wish to have my children alone! Now go!'_ Akina demanded. The wolves hesitated again, before leading Yugi away.

_'Nothing better than a tempermental she wolf'_ Onyx muttered sarcasticly, receiving a jab from Sakura.

"What do we do now?" Yugi asked.

_'Well, i suppose we join the fight!'_ Onyx replied.

Yugi had a blank look on his face. It was clear Yugi still didn't really understand the wolves all that well. Onyx sighed.

Sakura motioned for Yugi to get on her back, which he did, and together they raced down the hill, gathering speed, and charging straight for the battle.

* * *

Kiyiya and Saget leapt up together and pinned down yet another poacher, setting his gun off. They managed to avoid the bullets that he fired, and finished him, with just a few thrashes of the body. The forest had been menacingly quiet when the Night Mountian pack had run into Karu's territory. The humans had been amazingly silent, setting up traps and poison to kill the wolves.

But it hadn't taken long for them to realise what was going on. Since then, it had been none stop fighting. The sounds of gun fire and shouts, growls, snarls and howls filled the air. It was a blood bath.

Alpha Monsoon disarmed a rouge hunter of his gun, then brought him crashing to the floor.

Zephyr and Amarilis both fought back hunters biting their legs and attacking their chests, killing as many hunters as they could.

Marrock ran around the territory, beating off hunters, looking for Alpha Karu, as nothing had been said by him since his call for help.

Arctic, Momo and Aaka assisted Alpha Oceon in holding back hunters from going up the hill to their own territory. A few glimpses of Demon were seen, and in the commotion, Bar had slipped off. He was an old wolf, so wasn't expected to fight. Wulffrith stood and looked over the fight. In her visions, all she saw was blood... All she could do was tend to the injured.

Yami ran through the middle of the territory, looking for the wolves, any wolf, that he may be able to assist in battle. Though he couldn't think what. He heard all the noises, and the rain that now poured from the sky only made them sound more horrific. There were more hunters this time, more than ever before.

Yami stopped as a grey wolf leapt in front of him, as a hunter ran after her, and she leapt up, biting deeply into his throat, and crashing to the ground. Kiyiya.

She was soon followed by Aaka, Amarilis, Momo and Qwi.

_'There's so many!_' Kiyiya said to Yami.

_'They're everywhere!'_ Qwi agreed.

_'We need a strategy, and a good one!'_ Momo decided.

_'But what? What can we do that will strike fear into their hearts, to make them back down?'_ Amarilis asked.

_'Clearly an ambush is not working'_ Qwi decided. The others agreed.

_'This must end. Tonight! This had gone on long enough!_' Aaka said.

"Distraction?" Yami asked. The wolves looked at him and pondered on this. It sounded like a good idea, but maybe one that would not work in this instant.

Alpha Monsoon then jumped through to where teh wolves and Yami stood.

_'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_' Alpha Monsoon demanded.

_'We were jus'_ Kiyiya started.

_'We're fighting a war! Now start fighting!'_ Alpha Monsoon demanded. He looked to Yami.

_'Stay away, we can handle this. Don't let me see you in this battle again'_ He growled, before him and the other wolves disapeared.

Yami then ran again. He didn't want to kill anymore, he just wanted peace... Yami ran still when Sakura and Oynx nearly ran into him, only just managing to leap over his head. They doubled back to meet Yami, and Yami stopped running. Yugi jumped off Sakura and ran into Yami's arms. Yami hugged his mate tightly, vowing that when everything was done, he would never let Yugi go. Sakura and Onyx nodded and ran deeper into the forest, joining the fight.

The rain soaked through Yugi's and Yami's clothing, but they didn't care. Yami cupped Yugi's chin with his finger and thumb, bringing Yugi's face up to meet his.

"I swear to you, i will love you always" Yami whispered.

Yugi smiled quickly. It was hardly the most romantic of settings. A howl of different sorts rose in the air.

Marrock.

He had found Karu! Yami kissed Yugi once more.

"Now listen to me, i need you to run to the city, call someone, anyone you can, to help us rid of these hunters. This needs to end!" Yami said hurredly to Yugi. Yugi nodded and before he ran off, turned to Yami once more.

"Promis me you'll be ok?"

Yami smiled.

"Promise" And with that they both turned and ran in opposite directions, Yugi to the city, and Yami to where Marrock had howled from.

He ran thorugh the mud and slick, becoming increasingly tired due to the effort, because of the rain. Eventually, Yami found Marrock. He stood over Alpha Karu, who had been caught in a trap, shot in the shoulder, then left for dead. He had lost a lot of blood and was hardly conscious. Marrock had managed to free Karu of the trap, but could do no more.

Yami ran over to Karu.

"Father..." Yami started.

_'YOu shouldn't have come...'_ Karu said weakly.

"I had to, to help. I couldn't just leave the pack to die!" Yami said desperatly.

Karu growled and stood up slowly, very weakened.

He looked past Yami and Marrock, into tthe dark of the forest. He growled once more.

_'So, it's come to this?'_ Karu's voice boomed, standing with Yami and Marrock behind him.

Yami and Marrock looked at each other.

Then there was a laugh heard from the forest. The war still raged on, but Karu had his mind on other things. Like those who betrayed him.

_'I know you're there, you may as well come out!'_ Karu demanded, still watching the forest. Sure enough, out come Zolton.

What was left of Zolton however. The fight between him and Sakura and Onyx had taken a lot out of him, and he too was very weak.

_'My own son, turned against wolf kind itself_' Karu said disgusted.

Zolton growled.

_'YOu turned your back on me father, when that wretched Yami come along. I could of become something great. But you killed that. Now i live to taste your blood!_' Zolton cried, running toward Karu, who braced himself for what lay in store...

* * *

**Well, there you go guys! Don't forget to review or lend me an OC :)**


	22. Chapter 20

**Here you are guys, Chapter 20! Let me know what you guys think and to AngelHikari, i've got something planned for your OC :)**

**Enjoy thr chapter and son't for get to review!**

**ESW x**

* * *

A flash of brown and blue sped past Yami and hit Zolton straight in the chest, knocking him away from Karu. A large growl escaped the new wolf's throat. Yami ran over to Karu.

Karu was very much weakened, and he could barely stay standing. Yami noticed another two wolves accompanied the first new wolf.

_'BACK OFF ZOLTON!_' Growled the first wolf, baring her fangs. Zolton growled back, getting up on his feet, shaking his head.

_'I would stay down if i were you Zolton, it's not your day!_' A male wolf said, as Yami looked at him. He was on of the wolves to accompany the She wolf that hit Zolton. He was black with green and purple splodges. Yami looked at the third wolf. Another She wolf. She was white with blue and red markings on her face.

She didn't say anything to start with, just focused on Zolton.

Marrock stood forward and growled aswell, before looking at Karu.

Karu nodded.

_'We've got this Marrock'_ And with that, Marrock bounded off to help his pack mates against the hunters.

The three new wolves stood in front of Zolton, who was now stood up, in an attack stance.

_'You damn Night Mountain wolves. You think you own the damn place!'_ Zolton growled.

_'We don't Zolton, we just stop wolves like you taking it over!'_ The black Male growled back.

_'Crystal, get Karu and Yami away, we'll get rid of this damn rat!'_ The first she wolf growled.

The white wolf nodded, and walked up to Yami and Karu.

_'We'll head further into Night Mountain territory.'_ Crystal said, guiding Karu.

Karu growled. Yami looked at him.

"Father, she's trying to help you..." Yami started, annoyed.

_'I know Yami, but this has gone too far...'_ The wolves found a small stubb of grass on the steady slope up to the terratory of the Night Mountain pack, so Karu could rest his injuries. You could tell he had fought quite a lot of battles in his time, and now it was catching up with him. He sighed.

Crystal looked at Karu's injuries.

_'You need Wullfrith!'_ She exclaimed.

_'Your wounds are very deep!'_

Karu sighed again.

_'Thank you Crystal, but your pack has done enough already. Your pack is now in a war, possibly dying...all because of a stupid mistake...'_ Karu said, closing his eyes.

Crystal hesitated, looking at Yami, who nodded.

Crystal stood forward, and howled, calling for the pack Shaman.

Several minutes later, Wulffrith bounded up the hill, Kiyiya following.

Despite Kiyiya being younger, she acted as an older sister to Wulffrith, defending her and taking Wulffrith's side in arguements. With Kiyiya being Beta, she was naturally bigger and stronger, so not many would argue with her.

Wulffrith tended to Karu's injuries, whilst Yami sat down next to Karu, Kiyiya and Crystal.

_'Who were those other wolves?'_ Yami asked.

Crystal looked at him.

_'The she wolf was Sapphire and the male was Ashley. They're both hunters, whilst i'm a scout. We sensed trouble from the barking and snarling that we heard'_ Crystal explained.

They all stayed silent for a while, the rain pouring down, and they could still hear the shouts of wolves and humans, although it was begining to die down.

Arctic then bounded up the hill happily.

_'Karu! The humans! They're leaving! They're leaving!'_

This seemed to give Karu strength, as he stood up proudly, and for a moment to Yami, looked like the proud Alpha he once was, back with Nevada and his four children.

Yami sighed. He missed Nevada.

Karu ignored Wulffrith's fussing and limped down the hill, toward the forest, his home, once more. The wolves followed him at a walk.

He was going to finish this fight. Karu growled.

_'Go!'_ He said to the wolves behind him, who all broke into a run straight into the forest. Karu limped on. He was aware Yami was still behind him.

_'Yami...Come here please..'_ Karu said.

Yami walked up to the side of Karu.

"Yes father?"

_'I'm sorry'_

Yami looked suprised.

"For what?"

_'I knew this was going to happen...'_

"What!?" Yami almost shouted.

_'I knew the human battle was coming. I knew that we'd die out. I just couldn't tell you. So i sent you away. So you would see this. That you would remember us as a strong wolf pack, not broken up'_

Yami thought for a moment.

"Did you know about Zolton?" Yami asked. Karu growled.

_'No, i never suspected my own son would turn on me...'_

Before any more was said, Momo ran out of the forest, looking flustered.

_'Z-Zolton's pack! They're attacking!'_ Momo cried, before running back into the forest. Karu's ears pricked up. He too ran into the forest, with Yami running behind.

The Mountain Night pack had grouped in the middle of Karu's terratory along with Destiny and Astennu, near Nevada's old den, and were taking down any wolf that came near. They used this tactic when times became desperate and indeed they had.

Only some of the humans had left, one's that weren't dead anyway. But some still remained, still stalking and hunting the wolves, and now Zolton's pack were attacking.

Karu and Yami arrived and grouped with the wolves, who battled on. Yami crawled into Nevada's den and hugged himself.

This was all one big nightmare. He could hear the growls and snarls of all the wolves, so he covered his ears, and tried to push himself more into the den. Time passed, although he didn't know how much, and still the rain fell.

Then, when all seemed lost, a loud bark ended all the noises. Yami uncovered his ears and crawled out the den slightly, looking around. It seemed that all of Zolton's wolves had gone, and Zolton stood, grinning at Karu.

The Mountain Night pack stood growling at him, but no one moved. Yami got out the den and stood up, walking through the wolves. Yami looked round and saw Karu stood on top of Nevada's den, watching him.

Yami looked back at Zolton.

"Don't you think this has gone on too far?" Yami asked.

Zolton looked at him.

_'I don't know what your talking about'_

"The fighting, Zolton. It's not right"

_'Who are you to lecture me? I don't have to listen to you and i won't!'_ Zolton growled.

Zolton leapt up at Yami and pinned him too the floor. Yami felt the graze of Zolton's teeth on his neck, and Yami became paralyzed with fear. Suddenly, the weight on top of him lifted, as Zolton was sent flying across the clearing.

Yami looked up, to see Karu standing above him. Zolton got up weakly and charged one last time at Karu. But Karu was ready.

With a tear in his eye, Karu managed to grab Zolton's neck, and ended his mad son's life. The wolves stood silent for a moment.

A loud bang shattered the air.

The wolves wheeled round to see a hunter with his gun. Destiny quickly turned on the hunter and ripped him apart.

Yami got up, but noticed Karu didn't move. Then he noticed it.

The shot had hit Karu.

Karu fell to the floor, blood pouring from his wound.

"NO!" Yami shouted.

"NO PLEASE!"

Yami ran to his father's side, and cradled his head.

"Hang on father, Yugi's coming with help, we can help you please..." Yami said, his eyes filling with tears. He began to choke on his tears and they leaked down his face.

_'No Yami...'_ Karu said weakly.

"Please...no..." Yami managed to squeak, his tears stinging his face, the rain still coming down.

_'Yami...you can't save me...It's my time...'_

"Please, i can get you help, i can-"

_'Yami'_ A voice behind him said.

He looked round to see Destiny and Astennu behind him. They both sat round Karu, puttin their heads on his body.

_'Yami, you cannot help me...I am an old wolf, and my time has come...I've lived well...and now i wish to...join my beloved...Nevada...'_ Karu said, looking at Yami.

Yami's tears kept flowing, landing on his father's fur.

_'Live on Yami, as a wolf...or not...I am very proud to...have raised you...all of you...But you Yami... YOu are my Raising Wolf...'_ Karu's breathing started to slow, as well as his heart rate.

Yami couldn't say anything, he just watched helplessly.

_'I'm so proud...'_ Karu muttered, before his body went limp and his eyes lifeless.

"No..." Yami began.

"YAMI!" called a voice.

Yami looked round to see YUgi, running toward him. He was followed by a team of people.

The wolves were on full alert at these new people. But Yami recognised them. They were the real wildlife federation. A couple ran over to Yami, and grabbed his arms.

"Don't worry son, we'll get you safe" One said, as they both lifted him up.

"NO!" Yugi shouted. He wanted to be with his father, in his home, he didn't want to be taken away.

The people dragged him away, and he started to shout.

"PLEASE NO! I WANT TO-NO!" Yami shouted, trying to kick out.

He suddenly felt a prick in his arm and looked to see a woman smiling.

"Don't worry, you're panicking for nothing, you'll be fine" She beamed.

Yami tried to shout out, but felt drowsy. The forest and his father became more and more blurry, until...

...Darkness.


	23. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, last chapter now! It's been a right good time with this story, but i feel this story has run it's course, i'll be updating Time of the Dragon soon, so keep your eyes peeled. A sequel will be considered if demand is high enough! But here you are any way! The final chapter. Enjoy :)**

**ESW xxx**

* * *

Yami's eyes slowly opened to the environment around him. The pungent smell of bleach and disinfectant hit him like a slap to the face. He groaned as he developed a thumping headache, putting his hand to his head. He felt hi warm forhead before looking at his hand. On the back of his hand, a drip was connected. Yami sat up straight to look around him. He was in a hospital.

Yami sighed. He felt weak and shakey. He thought back to what he last remembered. He remembered the fight, the hunters, the Night Mountain pack...Karu...

He shook his head, not wanting to remember more, but it was too late. Thoughts and emotions flooded his head, as he tried hard to fight them off. Tears stung his eyes, as he remembered Karu's dying face, the look on Destiny and Astennu's face...

The door opening to his room interuppted his thoughts. He looked up to see a nurse in blue uniform walk into his room, and smile at him. Only the smile seemed forced and over-exaggerated. She also looked extremely tired.

"Ah, i see your awake now. I was begining to worry" She said, fiddling about with charts at the end of his hospital bed.

"You're pretty much fully recovered, you just need a few days rest" She said, putting the charts down.

"It also seems you have bad dreams..." She started, not sure whether to bring the matter up.

Yami looked at her questioningly.

"You seem to have nightmares, you kick and shout, and shout out the name 'Karu'...We have to come in here and hold you down!" She forced herself to laught slightly. That would explain the tiredness, Yami thought.

"Quite strong you are. As if you were raised by...I dunno...Wolves!" She said, half smiling.

Yami himself chuckled. She had no idea.

"Anyway, you're free to discharge yourself" The nurse said, walking towards the door. And with a small nod from Yami to say thanks, she was gone.

Yami didn't quite know what to do with himself. He wanted to go back to the forest...

He found himslef wishfully thinking, as he gathered his stuff, ready to go on the move. He didn't notice someone else entering the room.

He didn't realise anything until hands snuck round his side, and round his waist, in an embrace.

Yami stopped and felt Yugi's body heat behind him, as Yugi held him close.

"You had me worried..." Yugi mumbled into Yami's back, and Yami felt guilty. He had dragged Yugi right into the middle of eveything, and he hadn't meant to.

"I'm sorry Yugi...Can you forgive me?"

Yugi smiled.

"Already done"

They went out of the hospital together, arms round each other. Yami remembered his promise to never let Yugi go again. And he was gonna stick to it. Yami had no place to go, as the hotel he had been staying at had rented his room to someone else now, due to only paying for a few days. Yugi insisted Yami stayed at his place, and they could finally be together.

As Yugi fantasised about their future, Yami took a sideways glance at the forest. It still bordered the city, and it stood there, grand as ever. But this time, it didn't look menacing and scary. It looked welcoming and friendly, just as Yami remembered it. Yugi saw him looking and went silent.

"Shall we go back?" Yugi quietly asked, looking at Yami.

Yami shook his head, looking back at Yugi.

"My life is with you now. Going back would mean going back in life itself..." Yami said.

"Or it could mean starting afresh..." Yugi prompted, taking Yami's hand and leading him back to the forest.

They ran across the border into the trees, laughing as they ran.

They came to the centre of the forest, where Karu had died. They stopped running and looked around. No wolves where in sight. They walked around, noticing a two rectangle piles of stones, with large stones at the top. On one, a wolf had scratched out 'Karu' and on the other 'Zolton'.

Yami and Yugi payed their respects to the graves, before going on their way.

They sat down after a while for a rest, Yugi put his head on Yami's lap, while Yami stroked his hair.

Yami felt more at home than ever before, only wishing his family were around to see. A crack behind him made him jump, as he saw three figures emerge from the trees. It was Destiny, Kiyiya and Wulffrith.

They loped toward Yami and Yugi, licking and nipping in happiness. Yami laughed, as he play fought with the wolves, and Yugi gave them all loving strokes. Everyone calmed down after a while and sat in a circle.

_'It's so good to see you again Yami! And you too Yugi'_ Destiny said, wagging her tail happily.

Kiyiya and Wulffrith nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's good to be back" Yami said, looking at Yugi.

Kiyiya frowned at them, before becoming weirldy excited. Her tail started thumping.

_'So...Shall we expect baby Yami and Yugi's to be prowling the forest before long?'_ Kiyiya asked.

Wulffrith scoffed.

_'Kiyiya, i can hardly believe you sometimes... They can't physically have children together...'_ Wulffrith stated, with a blank expression on her face.

_'Sure they can!'_ Kiyiya said.

_'No...they can't...'_

_'Yes they can!'_

_'No they can't!'_

_'Yes!'_

_'No!'_

_'YES!'_

_'NO!'_

_'ENOUGH!_' Destiny howled, quieting down the two other she wolves.

The two wolves put their heads down, but you could clearly see Kiyiya's tail was still wagging.

Destiny looked to Yami, waiting for an answer.

Yami blushed.

'Well, we... er... haven't...' Yami started.

_'If you haven't started thinking about pups, how will you make your own pack?'_ Destiny quizzed.

'Humans have different live to what wolves lead, we don't have packs' Yugi said.

'And Wulffrith's right, we can't physically have children...' Yugi finished, looking sad.

Yami noticed his sadness and looked to Destiny.

_'Speaking of children...Akina has had her pups!'_ Kiyiya said.

Yami smiled.

'How is she?' He asked.

Kiyiya, Destiny and Wulffrith all looked at each other.

_'She...She passed away, during the_ birth' Destiny said slowly.

There was a moment of silence between them all.

'And the pups?' Yugi asked quietly.

_'The pups are fine, she had three. A white one called Angel, a grey called Tobias, and a black one...called Nevada'_ Wulffrith answered.

Yami smiled. He liked the names.

Destiny stood up.

_'Come with us, we'll show you them'_

And with that, Yami and Yugi followed Destiny, Kiyiya and Wulffrith back to Night Mountain territory.

When they arrived, they went straight to the den where they had left Akina to give birth. Sakura and Onyx nodded, once seeing Yami and Yugi, and Qwi stood next to them, changing colour as usual.

Yami and Yugi peered in to see the three pups all nestled in next to Artic, who was being a temporary parent to them.

Yami and Yugi took turns holding the pups, and stroking them.

Yami grew quite fond of Tobias, where else Yugi grew fond of Nevada and Angel.

Destiny sighed, as Astennu came up to them.

_'They still need permanent parents..._' She said.

'I'm sure you'll find some...' Yami said quietly, wishing that they didn't have to find more parents for them.

_'I personally would love to take care of them myself, but seeing as Karu's pack is either broken up or dead, i'm considered a lone wolf...Not fit really to be a mother...'_ Destiny stated.

_'We could have taken them, but Alpha Ocean is now in cub aswell, and won't be able to handle them all...'_ Kiyiya said.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other. They didn't like the thought of them being without parents...They might not survive...

Yami shook his head. He couldn't look after small pups... Could he? He looked at Yugi who seemed to be having the same thought.

Astennu sat down next to them.

_'How would you feel about...creating a pack?_' Astennu asked. Yami looked at him.

_'You could, start afresh, i suppose'_ Astennu continued. Yami shot Yugi a look, and smiled.

_'You could stay in this forest, with the wolves you love! We know how much this all meant to you...'_ Destiny urged.

_'I would join your pack...'_ Astennu said.

_'Me too'_ Destiny added.

_'Don't forget us!_' Kiyiya and Wulffrith joined.

Yami looked at them.

'But you belong with the Night Mountain pack...' Yami started. Wulffrith laughed.

_'The alpha's wouldn't mind if we joined your pack. The Night Mountain pack would be your sister pack!'_ Kiyiya said, wagging her tail again.

Yami looked at them all, then back to Yugi.

"Yugi... I know you wanted a human life..." Yami began.

"Are you kidding? I'd love life as a wolf! I'm begining to understand them aswell!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Yami, i'd love to start a pack with you, no one would ever be able to touch us, and you would never have to leave again! And that means we can take in these pups!" Yugi said, getting more and more excited.

Yami smiled.

"Then it's done, we'll carry on living on on Karu's land, and i, Alpha Yami declare that a new pack shall be made in his honour" He said, standing up. All the wolves looked at him, wagging their tails. Yami ran down the hill, back to his new territory, followed by Kiyiya, Destiny and Astennu, leaving Yugi and Wulffrith to bring the pups with them. Yami found the old den, and stood upon it. Once everyone had gathered round, Yami howled as loud and as best he could, followed by his mate and his pack.

_'What do we call ourselves?_' Destiny asked, looking at her new alpha.

Yami looked down at her and then to Yugi.

"How about...The Rising Fire pack? To resemble the comeback of the pack?" Yami asked.

The wolves howled in agreement, before running round the den in circles, celebrating their new start.

* * *

Yami sat upon the rather large rock that overlooked the city. It had been his mothers favourite spot of all the territory, and he came here to remember her memory. He knew life would get better now. He knew he coudl live on in Karu's and Nevada's memory.

He heard a wolf come up behind him. He smiled as Angel sat down next to him.

'You know, your mother would be proud of you' Yami told her. Angel looked at him with her big eyes.

"Of course, you won't understand me, not yet anyway. But give yourself time" He said. He then turned and saw Yugi with Tobias and Nevada appear, who ran forward to play with their sister. They play fought, and Yami picked Nevada up, and stood up.

"Come on _Alpha_ Yami, your pack awaits..." Yugi teased.

Yami chuckled, and began to follow him back to the pack. He looked back briefly, and for a moment, and only for a moment, thought he heard his mother's happy howl echoe across the land, before turning, and following Yugi, into his new life.

* * *

**There we are people, i hope you enjoyed! I've had ideas for sequels, such as what if Seto was raised by wolves, and had a run in with Yami's pack? How about the rest of the Yugioh cast? Tell me what you'd like to see in a sequel, and if demand is high enough, i'll see about getting it done! Don't forget to review! XD xxxxx**


End file.
